Saigo No senso
by RissaBellaNotSanoAnymore
Summary: kegelapan dan cahaya tidak akan pernah bersatu. siapa bilang? buktinya mereka akan memperjuangkan hingga semu itu terjadi. janji yang bisa menyatukan itu semua dengan akhir yang semu. kepercayaan yang akan diperjanjikan. apakah cinta mereka dapat bersatu walau dikehidupan sebelumnya mereka dipisahkan oleh maut yang diberikan oleh penyihir yang menginginkan cahaya..chapter 5 terbit!
1. Chapter 1

-someone pov's-

"LARI?! PERGI YANG JAUH?! JANGAN KEMBALI LAGI" teriak seseorang yang tidak aku tahu siapa dirinya.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKAN MU?!" teriakku ketika aku diminta meninggalkannya.

"PERGILAH?! AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENJEMPUT MU! DAN KITA AKAN BERSAMA KEMBALI! AKU MENCINTAI MU?!" terdengar dari sana ada balasan yang menjanjikan akan bersama.

"aku juga..." ucap ku sangat pelan hingga seperti berbisik. Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkannya dan berlari tanpa arah yang pasti. Banyak darah yang mengalir di jalan yang ku telusuri.

"hah! Hah! aku harus kemana?!" ucap ku tanpa menghentikan langkah ku. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tanpa ku sadari kaki ku tersandung sesuatu.

**Brugh!**

"ARGHH!" kaki ku berdarah. Aku pun merasa kaki ku tak berdaya. Aku mencari tahu penyebab kaki ku tersandung. Shock yang aku dapatkan.

"Okaa-sama... Otou-sama... tidak... tidak mungkin... TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK?!" aku menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk kedua mayat yang ternyata kedua orang tua ku. 'ini tidak adil?! Bagaimana dengan nii-sama ?!' batin ku sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ku.

Kosong! Itulah yang ada. Belum ada tanda-tanda dari mereka. Aku memilih pasrah akan semua ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sebuah langkah kaki mendekat. Tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"SIAPA?! JANGAN MENDEKAT!? PERGI KAU?!" teriak ku memberanikan diri untuk mengusir dia yang mendekat.

"wahai keturunan murni Cahaya... kau tahu! keluarga mu berserta para pemimpin kegelapan klan Uchiha sudah lenyap ditangan ku, sebelum kalian meminta bala bantuan... fufufufufu" ucap pria bersurai hitam dengan senyum palsunya. Dielusnya pipi ku itu dengan lembut.

"Apa mau mu?!" ucap ku yang sudah membuang seluruh ketakutan.

"Dirimu... _**kami no hikari**_" ucapnya yang sekarang mengelus surai pirang ku.

"tidak akan pernah, _**Dakumeiji**_! Kau membunuh keluarga _**Yami no ou **_dan keluarga ku, lalu kau meminta diri ku?! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada bersama mu?! Cuih?! Berucap sambil meludah ke arahnya. Ku lihat senyum palsu nya sudah luntur dari wajahnya berganti dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Kau dendam karena suami serta keluarganya dan keluarga mu ku bunuh? Harusnya kau tidak perlu melawan ku... tapi kau meminta kematian, maka akan ku kabulkan..." ucanya yang diikuti dengan seyum palsu yang menjijikkan. Diangkatnya samurai nya keatas dan

"_**Sayoonara , kami no hikari...**_" diarahkannya ke diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK?!" aku terbangun dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Ku edarkan pandangan kesekeliling ku.

"hah... hah... _**Yume ka? **_Mengapa terasa nyata" aku tersadar dan ternyata aku masih dikamar tidur ku dan kulihat jam bergambar rubah didepan ku menunjukkan pukul 07.35

"_**Shit! I'll be late go to airport?!**_" aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur ku dan bersiap-siap pergi ke tempat tujuan ku.

Saigo No Senso

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

Main and slight still secret

#ditabok para readers

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humour (mix max deh)

Rate :T (for now... for M be wait my friends... )

#inform:

Mengandung rape, Mpreg, dan beberapa adegan sadis (tapi tetap humour yang mendominasi #mungkin?)

dianjurkan ya (takut dibilang mempengaruhi) untuk +18

tapi bukan untuk sekarang ya (#readers: jadi kapan? #Authors: tahu deh *digampares*)  
enjoy~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik kuning, bermata _**blue sapphire**_, berkulit tan, berpipi _**chubby**_ yang disertai tiga goresan disetiap pipinya yang menambah kesan manis, imut dan cantik yang melebihi para wanita. Belum lagi yang tubuhnya lebih mungil dan langsing daripada anak laki-laki usia 17 pada umumnya. Tingginya bisa diprediksi sekitar 165 cm.

Dia selalu resah dan memperhatikan ke arah jam tangannya yang berwarna kuning. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 12.00WK (waktu konoha). menunggu akan datangnya seseorang yang menjemputnya, tetapi yang diharap tidak kunjung datang. Dia menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna kuning dengan gambar rubah didepannya dan menggunakan kalung yang mainan berbentuk segi enam yang sewarna dengan matanya. dipermanis dengan _**Jean Hot Pants **_yang menunjukkan jenjang kakinya yang mulus beserta koper dan banyak souvenir yang dibawanya yang sudah menemani dia semenjak turun dari pesawat.

Banyak pengunjung yang berlalu lalang melihat dia dengan tatapan berbagai macam. Ada yang muka memerah, malu-malu, intens, dan ada yang dengan tatapan lapar. Tunggu dulu? Dari mana dia? Dan mau kemana dia? Kaburkah? Tapi kenapa pakaiannya seperti itu, buat orang bertambah dosa saja (otak lu aja yang ngeres thor?! #dilempar koper)

_**Wrong! **_Dia baru pulang dari menempu pendidikan di London dan sekarang dia diperintahkan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana. Tapi karena sejak kecil tidak pernah ke sana, dia menjadi buta arah. Berkutat dengan jam membuatnya sangat depresi. Oh kami-sama! Kasihan banget nasib makhluk naas itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NARUTOOO?!"

Merasa terpanggil dia pun mencari asal suara itu berada. Dan tepat disebelah kanannya ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut _**orange **_dan bermata _**Ruby. **_Seperti dirinya tetapi lebih tinggi dan meskulin pastinya (walau pun tetap dapat kesan Cantiknya) yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Kyuu-nii! Naru disini" balas pemuda yang ternyata bernama lengkap **Namikaze Naruto** melambaikan tangannya. Dia tetap berdiri ditempat, karena terlalu banyak bawaannya.

"hello Gaki! _**Long time no see ya! You're look like a sexy girl today ! **_ Hahahahaha?!" pemuda bersurai orange ke merahan yang bernama **Namikaze Kurama **yang selalu dipanggil Kyubi itu langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sayang dan naruto pun membalasnya.

"_**Oh damn you, **_ kyuu-nii! _**You more like a woman than Naru!**_Naru lapar nih... makan dulu ya, baru ke rumah? Ke toko ramen yang sering kyu-nii ceritakan itu... Ichiraku! ke Ichiraku dulu ya ya ya..." naruto bergelayut manja di lengan kyuubi supaya keinginannya dituruti.

"baiklah, tapi kita bawa dulu barang bawaan mu yang segudang itu?! Memang apa saja isinya" tanya kyubi sambil membawa setengan barang-barang naruto.

"mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?" naruto menggoda kyubi sambil mencolek-colek perutnya.

"rese ah?! Paling dirumah juga bakal tahu?!" balas kyubi ketus kepada naruto. Mereka pun . berjalan melewati keramaian para pengunjung di bandara narita

10 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai diparkiran. Dicarinya mobil sport merah bermerk _**jaguar land rover. **_ Mereka pun memasukkan barang-barang tersebut ke bagasi. Setelah semua beres mereka pun berangkat untuk mengisi perut mereka

**.**

**.**

**Skip time... :p**

**.**

**.**

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kedai ramen ichiraku. Seperti biasa kedai itu selalu ramai dengan pengunjung. Betapa senangnya Naruto dan Kyuubi langsung mendapat tempat. Mereka mulai langsung duduk di tempat yang pojok. Para pembeli di ichiraku memandang 'lapar' pada kedua mahluk sexy dan cantik itu

"Paman~ Naru pesan ramen extra pedan jumbo dan jus jeruk ya... kyuunii pesan apa?" Tanya naruto yang kepalanya dimerengkan yang menambah kesan imut berkali-kali lipat. Kyubi rasanya ingin memeluk adik manisnya itu. Pengunjung lain langsung banjir mimisan melihat tingkah naruto.

" aku ramen miso ukuran standart aja paman dan jus apel" ucap kyubi santai setelah mengembalikan wajahnya menjadi cool kembali. Mereka pun kembali kedalam percakapan mereka. Menghiraukan berbagai pandangan kearah mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"hei!Kyuu-chan!" suara baritone memanggil nama dari salah satu makhluk yang tengah asyik dengan obrolan mereka.

"datang deh si iblis keriput!" ucap kyuubi ogah-ogahan yang mengetahui siapa yang memanggil dirinya tersebut.

"astaga, masih memanggil ku dengan sebutan iblis keriput ya?" pemuda itu duduk disamping kyubi dengan seenak perutnya. Perwakan yang tinggi, tampan dan bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat ogah-ogahan serta tanda lahir yang seperti keriput itu terseyum lembut kea rah kyubi. Pemuda itu bernama **Uchiha Itachi **.

"_**Stop it! You make me like a child!**_" kyubi menepis pelan tangan itachi dan membuang mukanya yang bersemu merah. Itachi hanya tertawa saja melihat kyubi.

"kyuu-nii, siapa dia?" Tanya naruto bingung karena baru kali ini melihat kyubi bias ditaklukkan dengan perbuatan lembut.

"keriput!" jawab kyubi, cepat, padat dan asal.

"hahahaha! Pacar kakak ya? Ciee! Kakak akhirnya laku juga, berarti gak jones lagi dattebayo..." ucap naruto polos tanpa maksud mengejek (?)

**Jleb!**

Pernyataan Naruto membuat kyubi serasa ditusuk pedang tepat di jantungnya. 'memang nya muka gue, muka jones?!' batin kyubi miris. Dan itachi pun ketawa semakin keras hinga guling-guling.

"hahahahahaha! Naru-chan! Kamu sungguh lucu sekali!" kata itachi yang memberhentikan tertawanya mengusap-usap air matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa. Dan kyubi pundung di pojokkan.

"eh kok tahu nama naru?" Tanya naruto yang merasa belum memperkenalkan diri.

"eh?! Masa? Sudah kok naru-chan, Naru-chan saja yang lupa" kata itachi yang penuh tipu muslihat. #memangnya pemeran acara pesulap?

"gitu ya... berarti naru lupa... hehe" jawab naruto polos yang tidak bisa dibedakan bodoh #dirasengan. Sedangkan itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat naruto.

"kau gak makan keriput?" Tanya kyubi yang sudah mengembalikan kemurungannya.

"Kyuu-chan, kau pengertian sekali..." kata itachi yang berusaha memeluk kyubi, sedangkan kyubi berusaha mendorong itachi untuk menjauh darinya.

"bukan begitu keriput, aku minta dibayarin makanan kami sekalian. Yah... mumpung kau sudah disini sih... iya kan naru-chan" penutupran kyuubi membuat itachi tertohok. 'rupanya minta ditlaktir ya... dasar rubah' batin iatchi galau.

"iya, kyuu-nii... tapi pacar kyuu-nii siapa nama nya?" Tanya naruto dengan muka penasaran. 'kayaknya pernah kenal deh? Tapi dimana?' piker naruto dengan _**full of question**_.

"nama si keriput ini Uchiha Itachi" kyubi menunjuk itachi dengan jempolnya. Menyepelekan rupanya, dasar rubah.

"Uchiha... itachi?" beo naruto

"iya.. namanya uchiha itachi" jawab kyubi yang bingung

"Uchiha..." beo naruto mengenai marganya yang tidak asing baginya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa serpihan muncul di ingatan naruto. Entah dari masa kapan itu, tapi jelas itu adalah masa yang tidak menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Wahai permaisuri ku, kita akan selalu bersama" **ucap seorang pria bersurai hitam tapi wajahnya ditutupi sebuah kabut yang berpenampilan seperti raja

"**Tapi suami ku, kita tidak mungkin bersama dimasa ini! Kau adalah kegelapan dan aku adalah cahaya... mereka akan menghukum kita" **yang dibalas dengan ucapan penuh keanggunan oleh gadis bersurai blonde berkepang dua dengan intonasi kesedihan.

"**peganglah janji ku, istri ku... suatu saat nanti kita akan bersama, percayalah... itulah janji ku sebagai Pemimpin kegelapan, Uchiha-" **ucap sang suami terputus ketika seseorang membuyarkan lamunan naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha.." Naruto melirik itachi dengan raut muka yang sangat pucat.

'kami-sama ada apa dengan naruto?!' Tanya kyubi dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan itachi, mukanya mulai menampakkan keseriusan. 'jangan bilang dia...' batin itachi khawatir juga.

Tiba-tiba wajah naruto berubah dari ceria menjadi muram. Entah kenapa ada peraasaan menakutkan dari dirinya. Perasaan yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Ketakutan. Kecemasan, kebingungan, dan kehangatan. Melihat perubahan ekspresi naruto, kyuubi pun langsung terkejut dan ingin mnegetahuinya.

"kenapa naru?" Tanya kyubi yang sudah memasang wajah khawatir padanya. Disentuhnya tangan naruto. Dingin! Badan naruto mendingin. Tiba-tiba pandangan naruto mengabur dan

"Uchiha...Sa..su..ke..."

**Brugh!**

Badan naruto pun tumbang dari tempat duduk. Pingsan ditempat dengan muka memucat dan tubuh berkeringat dingit.

"naru-chan, jang tidur disitu. Kan dingin? Nanti masuk angin loh. Gak enak kalo sudah masuk angin badan jadi pegal dan sakit." Terang itachi yang sangat ooc banget. Memalukan (auth: gue jadi malu ngefans ama lu?! #dipermainkan itachi pake izanami)

#Bletak!

"DASAR BODOH?! DIA ITU PINGSAN BUKAN TIDUR?! OMG! KENAPA AKU MENGENAL MANUSIA BEGO KAYAK KAU SIH?!" Kepala itachi dipukul Kyubi dengan panci yang entah mana di dapatnya (?).

"PAMAN TEUCHI, KAMI GAK JADI PESAN?! NARU PINGSAN?!" teriak kyubi dengan nyaringnya yang membuat pengunjung terpaksa menutup telinga.

"_**wakatta, kare ni kyusoku o motarasu nee?!"**_ ucap kakek tua itu khawatir melihat adik pengunjung tetapnya pingsan entah karena apa. Mereka pun keluar dari kedai ichiraku menuju parkiran

"yeah..." jawab kyubi sekedarnya. Dilihatnya itachi menggendong naruto dengan gaya _**bridal style**_. 'badannya tetap saja ringan' batin itachi yang kayaknya mesumnya tuh kumat.

"pandangannya biasa aja donk, gak usah nafsu gitu... mau kau apain adikku yang manis ini?" kyubi pun berusaha merampas naruto dari gendongan itachi. Kayaknya aja yang cemburu nih.

"astaga kyuu-chan, jangan jealous sama adik sendiri. Cintaku sampai kapan pun hanya pada mu. Bahkan dimasa sebelumnya" penuturan itachi yang terasa aneh ditelinga kyuubi.

**Blush!**

"isss! Gombal mu membuat ku pengen jitak kepala mu, biar tumbuh uban!" muka kyubi sangat merah tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa kesal, karena ucapan dan wajah itachi sangat berbeda. Seductive dan datar. Siapa coba yang gak kesal

"hahahahaha! Wajah mu sangat merah kyuu-chan!" itachi mencubit pipi kyubi dengan sangat lembut.

**Plakk!**

Kyubi pun merasa kesal dan menjitak kepala itachi dengan keras. Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya di kendaraan pribadinya yang terpakir manis ditempat itu. Dibukanya kunci mobil itu dengan remote (enak banget ya... kyuu: mau? Beli sendiri...#digampared)

Itachi meletakkan naruto diposisi yang benar untuk menyamankan posisinya di kursi samping penyemudi (ya iyalah masa di kursi supir, memang bisa nyetir sambil pingsan? #digampar readers!)

"Put, aku aku antar naruto pulang dulu ya... kasihan, mungkin dia kelelahan atau ada pikiran makanya dia pingsan... nanti aku _**calling **_, ada yang mau aku tanyakan.." pandangan kyubi tiba-tiba saja menajam.

"apa itu?" Tanya balik itachi. Meskipun wajahnya datar tapi dalam batinnya sudah dag dig dug. ' jangan bilang ingin bertanya tentang itu?!' batin itachi.

"nanti saja di telpon, aku mau antar adik ku yang manis ini ke rumah" kyubi melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Dihidupkannya mesin mobil. Dan dibukannya kaca mobil dari sebelah naruto.

"bye keriput! Kita akan membicarakan masalah 'itu' nanti malam lewat telpoon!" kyuubi pun meninggalkan itachi yang mematung ditempat itu dan ditutupnya kembali kaca mobil itu.

"haah~ semoga ini tidak akan terulang kembali..." itachi pun mendesah dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Orang itu menggunakan topeng anjing memantau pergerakan mereka. Setelah cukup mendapat informasi, dia pun menghilang dan berubah menjadi bulu-bulu gagak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditempat lain seorang pemuda bersurai hitam memandang ke taman yang bernuansa tradisional. Menggunakan kimono hitam yang bercorak bunga sakura. Lalu diarahkannya pandangannya ke langit dan tersenyum. Senyumannya terasa kosong.

**Srekk!**

Pintu itu digeser dan menampakkan seorang pria yang menggunakan seseorang yang menggunakan topeng anjing. Dia sujud kepada pemuda tersebut.

"apakah kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya pemuda itu tanpa membalikkan pandangannya dari langit.

"sudah tuan, tapi..." pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Baku itu menggantukann kalimatnya. Ada keraguan di kalimatnya.

"tapi apa? Hmm?" pemuda itu membalikkan pandangannya dan menatap tajam baku yang meringkuk semakin ketakutan.

"tuan tidak akan percaya dengan yang aku lihat... ini tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan" ucapnya dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

"apa itu?!" bentak pemuda itu dengan rasa emosi dengan rasa emosi yang memuncak.

"_**kami no hikari **_adalah seorang laki-laki"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TuBeCe :D**

**Thanks some much for readers**

**This's my first fandom in Naruto**

**Jadi bila abal-abal and type, kacau, ato pasaran bilang saja yeee**

**Tp ini original otak saya yang mampet**

**Mungkin lanjutannya akan agak lama... mau uts..**

**Diharap ya review **

**Perlukah chu~?**


	2. Chapter 2

"sudah tuan, tapi..." pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Baku itu menggantukann kalimatnya. Ada keraguan di kalimatnya.

"tapi apa? Hmm?" pemuda itu membalikkan pandangannya dan menatap tajam baku yang meringkuk semakin ketakutan.

"tuan tidak akan percaya dengan yang aku lihat... ini tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan" ucapnya dengan nada penuh ketakutan.

"apa itu?!" bentak pemuda itu dengan rasa emosi dengan rasa emosi yang memuncak.

"_**kami no hikari **_adalah seorang laki-laki"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time_

_That i saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And i don't think_

_I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now _

_When i'm dreaming of your face_

[Here without you – 3DOORS DOWN]

Saigo No Senso

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

Main and slight still secret

#ditabok para readers

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humour (mix max deh)

Rate :T (for now... for M be wait my friends... )

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berkepang dua menangis sendiri ditaman. Taman itu sungguh indah dan dipermanis dengan sebuah kolam yang berisikan air yang jernih

" **hiks... hiks... " ** isak tangis gadis kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang lembab akan air mata

" **nee, kenapa kau bersedih? " **seorang bocah bersurai raven mendekati gadis kecil itu dan mengusap surai blonde gadis kecil itu.

" **naru, gak ada teman untuk bermain... mereka semua sibuk... " **gadis itu yang dipanggil dengan nama Naru membuka kedua tangannya dan menghadap lawan bicaranya.

" **kalau begitu, mau gak niichan temani bermain " **ajak anak cowok itu yang menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

" **benarkah nii-chan? " **dari wajah nya terpancar kepastian akan ajakan tersebut.

" **iya " **anak itu tersenyum lembut kepada naru

" **kalau begitu kita bermain sepuasnya ya... tapi nama nii-chan siapa? " **anak perempuan itu tersenyum lima jari dengan semangat menggenggam tangan bocah bersurai raven itu.

" **nama nii-chan Uchiha— "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua bola mata berwarna sapphire tiba-tiba terbuka. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah seorang wanita bersurai merah sepinggang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

" kamu sudah sadar naru-chan? " Tanya wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Namikaze Kushina. Ibu dari Namikaze Kurama yang biasa dipanggil Kyubi dan Namikaze Naruto.

" naru dimana kaa-chan? " naruto pun memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk dari tidurnya. Ruangan disekitar nya tidak asing baginya. Kamar bernuansa orange yang dilengkapi poster rubah berekor Sembilan dan langit-langit berwarna biru berukiskan awan putih.

" naru-chan lagi dikamar. Naru-chan pingsan di kedai ramen tadi " jelas Kushina sambil mengelus surai blonde jabriknya. Naruto pun memiringkan kepalanya yang menandakan kebingungannya. ' kok naru pingsan? Tapi kenapa naru bisa pingsan' pikir naruto bingung.

" kenapa naru tadi pingsan? " Tanya kushina kembali dengan pandangan sangat penasaran.

" naru tidak tahu kaa-chan " naru pun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan pelan. Seperti anak kucing yang kesiram air. 'kawaii' batin kushina melihat anaknya.

**Ting!**

Suara tanda pesan masuk ke dalam alat komunikasi yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Naruto pun dengan segera mengambil _iphone5 _berwarna golden itu dengan cepat membuka password ' Ramen _is the number one _' (orang bodoh mana mau buat password hape kayak gitu?! #dirasengan)

**From : Ai_RedPanda19 **

**To : Ramen_BlondeFox07 **

**Subject : hm! Mintol!**

**Oi! Sudah sampai konoha?**

**Cuma minta tolong registrasi kan pindahan ku dan kiba juga ke konoha**

**Sepi kalo gak ada naru disini...**

**Gak ada yang bisa jadi bahan tertawaan lagi...**

**Okay! See ya :|**

' idih! Jadi naru bagi mereka Cuma lawakan ya! Uuh! Jahat ' batin naruto yang gak terima dirinya dianggap Cuma sebagai bahan tertawaan. Dengan cepat dia mereplay emai dari sahabatnya yang jauh disana.

**From : Ramen_BlondeFox07 **

**To : Ai_RedPanda19 **

**Subject : Re:hm! Mintol!**

**Gaa-chan jahat! :'(**

**Baiklah...**

**Kita sekolah bareng lagi donk bertiga...**

**Naru senang sekali :D**

**See ya, gaa-chan and ki-chan **

Melihat kondisi anaknya yang membaik, kushina pun tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dielusnya kembali surai pirang anaknya. Tiba-tiba dipeluk anaknya dengan lembut. Melepaskan rindu dan kesedihan yang ada dibenaknya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Melihat dia dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh ibunya naruto pun membalas pelukan ibunya.

" kaa-chan kenapa? " Tanya naruto yang masih kebingungan dengan tingkah ibunya.

" tidak apa-apa sayang... kaa-chan Cuma rindu kepada mu " tapi dari nadanya terasa ada kegelisahan yang sangat besar di dirinya.

" hehehehe... naru juga rindu kaa-cah, tou-chan, dan nii-chan... " naruto cengengesan di dalam pelukan ibunya. Ibunya merasa khawatir jika suatu saat dia tidak bisa melihat senyum dan tawa yang gembira lagi dari putra bungsunya yang manis. Semakin kencang pelukannya kepada anaknya, hingga suara pintu menginterupsi adegan ibu dan anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" oi kushina! Lepaskan pelukan mu dari naru dulu, dia belum makan dari tadi " seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang ke orange-orange an yang masuk tanpa izin pemilik kamar terlebih dahulu.

**#Plakk!**

Kepala Kyuubi mendapat pukulan cinta dari Kushina dengan spatula yang entah dari mana, sedangkan naruto langsung menghoror dengan pandangan yang disajikan didepan matanya.

" panggil aku apa, Kyuu-bi –chan? " Kushina tersenyum sangat manis. Tapi dimata kyubi senyum itu sangatlah menakutkan dan tidak bagus untuk dilihat anak dibawah umur (?)

" Ka...Kaa-san... " Kyubi bersusah payah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Dirumah ini yang paling ditakutkan diseluruh keluarga mereka dan para pekerja yang di rumah adalah sang Nyonya yaitu Namikaze Kushina. Bahkan sang suami pun takluk dibawah kaki nya. TOP lah yang pasti ! (aku maul ah berguru ama Kushina-san; Kush: give me ¥.000)

" _I see,_ naru-chan mau miso ramen? Kaa-chan sudan membuat yang special untuk mu " ucap kushina dengan lembut dan mencium kening naruto.

" mau kaa-chan... naru sangat suka masakan kaa-chan! Yeeeeeey ! ! " naruto pun bangkit dan berlari ke ruang makan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Meninggalkan Kushina dan Kyubi yang masih tetap diam di tempat. Mereka hanya menggeleng - gelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan melihat tingkah naruto yang sangat kekanakan.

" nee, kyuu-chan " interupsi ketenangan diantara mereka.

" apa? " Tanya Kyuubi dengan singkat.

" apakah kau sudah menghubungi mereka? " kushina menatap intens kepada Kyuubi.

" sudah kaa-san " kyuubi mengangguk dengan pelan

" apa kata mereka ? " kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu foto di ruangan itu

" kata mereka..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Setelah kyuubi menaruh naruto di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan hati-hati dia keluar dari kamar itu dan memberi tahu ibunya keadaan naruto. Kushina pun memerintahkan kyuubi untuk menghubungi seseorang yang mereka ketahui.

Kyuubi mengotak – atik handphonenya dan mencari nomor orang yang mereka perlukan saat ini. Setelah ketemu kyubi memilih pilihan _call _ yang tersedia di layar handphone layar tekan tersebut.

[ tuut...tuut... cklek ]

" Moshi – moshi "

[ "kyuu-chan, ada apa? " ]

" KERIPUT! MASA KAU SUDAH LUPA!? AKU SUDAH BILANG AKAN MENGHUBUNGI MU KAN?! MEMANG DASAR KERIPUT TUA BANGKA?!" bentak kyuubi. Ternyata yang dihubungi nya adalah sang kekasih ; Uchiha itachi.

[ " tapi kyuu-chan bilang nanti malam kan? " ]

" okay, aku salah waktu! Kaa – san bilang untuk menghubungi kalian untuk makan malam bersama, apa kalian bisa? "

[ " tentu saja, apa ada pembicaraan penting juga? " ]

" seperti nya begitu. Tapi aku tidak terlalu menduga, ini ada hubungannya dengan pingsannya naru..."

[ " _alright, i'll tell my parents and him about this dinner invitation" _]

" yah! Kami tunggu nanti malam. Jaa " kyuubi pun menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka.

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"begitulah kaa-san." Kyuubi pun melipat kedua tangan di dada nya. Mereka pun kembali dalam keadaan hening.

" Kaa-san akan menghubungi _Majo no hikari _untuk memperkuat banteng rumah ini. semoga kita dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari dia. " kushina pun berjalan keluar dari kamar anak bungsu nya.

" aku juga berharap begitu dan aku tidak mau semuanya kembali seperti dulu, kaa – san " kyuubi pun ikut beranjak dari kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Kediaman Uchiha

" Tou – san , kaa – san ... kita dapat undangan makan malam dari keluarga Namikaze " ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang sebahu yang diikat ogah – ogahan yang diketahui anak sulung dari keluarga tersebut.

"Hn! Apakah sudah saat nya memanggil adik mu dan mempertemukan dia adik mu dengan dia " Tanya seorang pemuda berusia paruh baya tapi tetap kelihatan gagah dan tampan yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku memegang tangan kanan istri – nya yang bernama Mikoto . Mereka merasa waktu akan memutar kejadian yang sama.

" Kita tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan jati diri kita terus, tou – san, karena _dakumeiji _pasti akan terus – terusan berusaha memusnahkan kita. Terutama dia tahu adik ku dan istri nya terlahir kembali ke dunia ini, walaupun kita tidak tahu mereka tahu dan siap akan keadaan mereka sekarang " itachi berkata dengan raut wajah yang terluka. Sekarang dia menatap lurus ke arah mata ayah nya.

" _gaki ¸_tou –san tahu! Meskipun di kehidupan ini kami tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti kehidupan dulu, kita akan memperbaiki kesalahan yang dulu. Tou – san juga tahu, _kami no hikari _seorang pria " lirih pria usia paruh baya. Mikoto mengusah lembut lengan suami nya. Menenangkan segalanya.

" _anata, _meskipun _kami no hikari _adalah seorang laki – laki maupun perempuan , sasuke akan selalu setia mencintai nya walau apapun yang terjadi." Mikoto tersenyum lembut kepada kedua pria yang berpewarakan sama tapi cuma beda usia.

" tou – san jangan khawatir , kami dan para _guardian _masih memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang sama seperti zaman dahulu! Meskipun kami sudah berenkarnasi ke tubuh ini , tetapi kekuatan yang tersimpan tetap sama seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang mungkin aku sudah jauh lebih kuat dari sebelum nya! Karena semenjak aku mengenal dia, aku akan terus mempertahankan apapun yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dari dia, si brengsek yang membunuh kita dan mereka dimasa lampau " tiba – tiba seorang pemuda berperawakan sama seperti itachi tapi memilik usia lebih muda tetapi hanya di wajah nya tidak ada garis yang terlihat seperti keriput kayak itachi . rambutnya yang melawan gravitas ato lebih muda dikenal kayak pantat ayam atau bebek #dichidori

" _are~~_ sasu – chan sudah bangun ? bagaimana tidur panjang mu nak ? mau sarapan dulu ? kaa – san sudah mempersiap kan darah beruang yang sangat segar untuk mu atau makanan manusia kesukaan mu, _tomato soup_" mikoto mendatangi anaknya dan mengajak nya keruang makan.

" tidak perlu kaa – san, karena nanti malam aku akan bertemu dengan nya. Aku jadi tidak sabar kaa - san " jawab sasuke dengan wajah super datar. Mereka memandang pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyum lembut, yah walau dua orang tetap memasang wajah _stoic _nya. Tapi ada rasa kecemasan dan kesedihan di mata mereka. ' apa sasuke siap untuk menerima jika _kami no hikari _melupakannya ?' lirih mereka dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_At nigh when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or I a fool_

_Who sits alone _

_Talking to the moon_

[ Talking to the Moon – Bruno Mars ]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat seorang pemuda bersurai raven sedang melukis di sebuah ruang bercat orange dan berlangit – langit bergambar matahari. Dia melukis seorang pemuda yang tersenyum lima jari. Membuat dia tersenyum lembut. Setelah selesai, dia mencium lukisan itu tepat di bibir pemuda yang tersenyum di dalam lukisa.

**Srek!**

Sebuah pintu geser pun bergerak ke samping. Menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan badan penuh perban tapi hanya setengah perban yang tepasang di wajahnya. Dia pun melangkah mendekati pemuda bersurai raven yang acuh akan kedatang sosok yang tidak di duga itu .

" _gaki! _Aku ingin bicara serius kepada mu " kata pria itu setelah dia menutup pintu itu kembali dan duduk tepat di samping pemuda itu walau diberi jarak sebuah meja yang penuh dengan alat – alat lukis.

" apa yang ingin kau bicara kan dengan ku, tou – san sehingga mengganggu waktu ku yang sangat berharga ini " pemuda bersurai raven itu yang bernama Danzo Sai memandang sang ayah yang bernama Danzo Shimura . Sai pun memasang wajah palsu nya.

" aku dengar, kau sudah menemukan _kami no hikari _? " Danzo melihat anak nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

" kenapa Tou – san menanyakan itu ? kalau aku jawab iya , tou – san mau berbuat apa kepada nya ? " sai buka menjawab malah bertanya kembali kepada ayah nya itu.

" aku akan membantu mu mendapatkan apapun yang kau ingin kan, nak. tapi kau jangan gegabah, lawan mu adalah _Yami no ou!" _ucap danzo yang mengalih kan pandangannya kepada lukisan yang diletakkan Sai diatas meja.

" tidak perlu. lalu memang kenapa? Aku tidak takut! Aku pernah membunuh mereka dengan mudah, walaupun terakhirnya aku terpaksa membunuhnya karena tidak mau menuruti keinginanku " sai cuek dengan keberadaan sosok yang menakutkan yang akan menjadi lawannya di kemudian hari . dia tidak tahu betapa mengerikan nya _Yami no ou _yang sekarang. Perbandingan kekuatan mereka yang sangat jauh.

"KAU BISA MATI KONYOL DI TANGAN MEREKA ?! APA KAU TIDAK SADAR AKAN KEKUATAN MEREKA " nada danzo meningkat dengan drastis melihat anaknya itu cuek dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Wajah khawatir terpampang di wajahnya

" tenang saja Tou – san, Aku sudah mempersiap kan segalanya untuk mengatasi mereka semua! Tou – san ingat kan kalau aku seorang yang pernah memusnakan mereka... " seringai muncul di wajahnya menggantikan senyum palsu di wajahnya. Danzo mengganti wajah khawatir berganti menjadi muka takjub dan seringai keji. ' terkadang aku lupa, bahwa anak ku ini ada renkarnasi sang _Dakumeiji_' pikirnya dengan seringai yang masih nempel diwajahnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali dalam kamarnya setelah selesai berbincang – bincang dengan orang tua dan kakaknya. Dia pun melangkah menuju kamar nya. Memang dia masih teringat kata kakaknya bahwa _kami no hikari _sekarang adalah seorang laki – laki, meskipun kakaknya tidak member tahu seluruhnya. Tapi itu tidak akan melunturkan cintanya kepada sang pujaan hati , walau ada sedikit rasa kecewa akan kenyataan itu. Tapi dia akan tetap setia mencintainya dan tetap tulus melakukan kontrak mereka di masa lampu.

Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, dia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghempaskan badannya ke atas tempat tidur. Dia pun tersenyum lembut memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya berwarna biru sewarna dengan mata orang yang dicintainya. Dia pun tersenyum lembut, karena beberapa jam kedepan dia bisa bertemu dengan pasangan jiwanya, separuh jiwanya dan orang yang telah mengisi hatinya ratusan tahun yang lalu. Namikaze Naruto yang diketahui namanya dari sang kakak nya yang kadang menyebalkan.

"Naruto kita akan bertemu kembali, wahai permaisuri ku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TuBeCe :D**

**Hello mina-san!**

**Thanks banget ya buat sudah redo merepiuw ini ff yang kacau habis**

**Hahahahahahahaha**

**Namika Rahma : yups... mereka mengetahuinya... :D tapi kelanjutannya masih rahasia donk :D**

**Phoenix Emperor NippleJae :hehehe! Untung ada yang ngajarin.. jujur aja ye, aneh kadang-kadang gak ingat (bilang aja lupa) mengenai aturan eyd... makasih buangeeeeeeeeeeet udah member tahu hehehe**

**Yuichi : ini sudah :D**

**Uchinami Akira : mau nya sapa pair untuk naru-chan? Heheheheehe #ditabok**

**Doain aja ya semoga SasuNaru ending nya...**

**Yups, ceritanya memang kisah renkarnasi... kalau untuk berikutnya masih rahasia perusahaan (bilang aja belum ada ide wkwkwwkwk)**

**Okay buat semuanya,**

**Tolong di review ya, buat ide-ide untuk tulisan kacau, typo, abal-abal and gaje nih**

**Perlukah chu~?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, dia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghempaskan badannya ke atas tempat tidur. Dia pun tersenyum lembut memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya berwarna biru sewarna dengan mata orang yang dicintainya. Dia pun tersenyum lembut, karena beberapa jam kedepan dia bisa bertemu dengan pasangan jiwanya, separuh jiwanya dan orang yang telah mengisi hatinya ratusan tahun yang lalu. Namikaze Naruto yang diketahui namanya dari sang kakak nya yang kadang menyebalkan.

"Naruto kita akan bertemu kembali, wahai permaisuri ku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry  
It started with the perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in  
"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go

And I'm already gone, I'm already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on  
So I'm already gone

[ Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson ]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saigo No Senso

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

Main and slight still secret

#ditabok para readers

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humour (mix max deh)

Rate : T for now (be patient... for M be wait my friends... )

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek berdiri didepan sebuah kolam yang air nya sangat jernih. Dia member makan ikan – ikan berjenis Koi yang berenang kesana – kemari. Dia tersenyum lembut memandang ikan – ikan itu , hingga kegiatan nya di interupsi oleh seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng anjing.

" sai – sama , ada apa anda memanggil hamba kemari ? " Tanya pria itu yang bernama Baku sambil berlutut di depan pemuda itu.

" kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan ? " kata Sai tanpa menoleh ke arah Baku yang masih berlutut di depan nya.

" hamba tahu, sai – sama . . . anda pasti meminta saya memata – matai _kami no hikari _dan member tahu segala nya kan yang mulia ? " Baku menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Sai yang sekarang berbalik mendang nya dan memberikan senyum palsu nya.

" ternyata kau sangat pintar ya , Baku – chan . . . tapi bukan Cuma itu saja " sai tetap memasang senyum palsu di wajah tampan nya .

" maksud tuan ? " kata baku yang meminta penjelasan kepada sang _dakumeiji _. sai hanya tersenyum palsu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu dia menggerakkan tangannya membentuk tanda bintang.

" _O skotadi dynami show, dose mou dynami na allaxei ti morfi mou _( = wahai kegelapan tunjukkan kekuatanmu, berikan aku kekuatan yang dapat mengubah wujud ku ) " sai menjulur kan tangan nya dan tiba – tiba muncul lah sebuah cahaya gelap yang mengerubungi tangan nya. Lalu muncul lah benda berbentuk pil yang berwana hitam pekat. Baku terkejut melihatnta tapi tidak menunjukkan rasa takut nya.

" makan lah ini , dan kau menyamar sebagai sensei di konoha high school. . . tapi berhati – hati lah disana karena pemilik sekolah itu adalah mantan _Onmyouji _bernama Jiraiya suami sang _Miko _yang bernama Tsunade " kata sai sambil memberikan pil tersebut ke tangan Baku.

" _wakatta _sai – sama , saya akan melakukan segala yang anda perintah kan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu " Baku pun menghilang dalam bentuk bulu – bulu hitam dan meninggal kan sai yang memasang seringai di wajah nya dan memandang bulan yang bersinar terang di langit.

"_ Kami no hikari, _kau tidak akan terlepas dari tangan ku! Dan kau akan menjadi milik ku, walau pun harus berhadapan dengan _Yami no ou "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

[ Wherever You Will Go by The Calling ]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Kediaman Namikaze**

Seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde _tengah asyik memakan _cookies _coklat dan ditemani segelas _orange juice _. pemuda itu menonton acara tv yang berjudul _Selingkuhan ku yang tertukar _( readers : memang ada acara tv seperti itu ? ; Author : ada donk, kan gue yang buat :p #digampar semua readers ) . dia melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam melawan gravitasi memeluk seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang dikuncir tinggi yang menangis di pelukan nya. Mereka akan berpisah dan tidak akan pernah bersatu. Naruto, nama pemuda itu turut serta menangis Bombay melihat adegan itu.

Tapi dia merasa dia juga pernah mengalami kisah yang sama dengan para actor di tv itu. Dan juga dia tidak merasa asing dengan pemuda itu yang menjadi actor di acara telanovela tersebut. Pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan di mimpinya, walau wajah nya terasa samar di benak nya.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang diukir dengan bentuk bunga matahari yang sangat menarik hati .

" Naru – chan sayang, buka pintu nya. . . kaa – chan dan Nii – chan mu sedang sibuk memasak di dapur nak " terdengar suara teriakan dari arah dapur. Suara dari sang istri dan ibu dikeluarga Namikaze tersebut. Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang yang berganti menjadi Namikaze Kushina.

" eh? Tapi Naru juga sedang sibuk kaa – chan! Kaa – chan saja yang buka, atau suruh saja nii – chan! Paling di dapur dia Cuma buat rusuh saja " ejek naruto yang menolak perintah sang ibu. Mendengar itu Kushina mendatangi ke ruang kelurga dimana naruto berada.

" Naru – chan, kalau tidak menuruti atau melawan perintah kaa – chan, nanti ramen _limited edition _mu akan kaa – chan buang atau di berikan kepada Kyuubi , rubah merah mu itu. . . bagaimana nee? " terdengar ancaman yang sangat menakutkan dari sang ibu yang terasa mutlak seperti chara di fandom sebelah. Rambut kushina bertebangan dengan aura yang begitu mengintimidasi

" JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! Jangan kaa – chan. . . . Naru akan buka pintu nya , tapi ramen naru jangan di buang ya ya ya " mata naruto membulat menampil kan mata _sapphire _yang sudah mulai berkaca – kaca.

" baiklah. Sekarang kaa – chan mau memasak dulu, kau sambut tamu kita nee " kata kushina yang mengelus surai _blonde _sang putra bungsu di keluarga tersebut. Naruto pun beranjak dari posisi nyamannya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu.

**Ting tong**

**Ting tong**

**Ting tong**

Sekarang bel yang menandakan ada tamu pun berbunyi, menggantikan suara ketukan yang tadi terdengar.

" iya, sabar dulu donk " naruto pun membuka pintu dan tampil lah 4 orang bersurai hitam. 1 orang pria paruh baya dan 1 orang wanita yang masih cantik bersurai hitam ; Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto . 2 pemuda bersurai hitam yang berbeda usia. Yang tertua berambut panjang sebahu dan dilengkapi 2 buah garis melintang di wajah nya yang terlihat seperti keriput, #di ameterasu itachi dan yang terlihat lebih muda rambut nya melawan gravitasi atau bisa dibilang raven dan tidak memiliki tanda kelahiran seperti keriput ; Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Para pria tersebut memasang wajah stoick memandang ke arah naruto, sedang kan yang satu – satu nya wanita tersenyum manis ke arah nya.

" eh? Ita – nii dan keluarga. . . emm, ada apa ya datang kemari ? " Tanya naruto dengan muka yang bingung. Kepala nya dimiring kan dan menambah kesan imut di wajah nya. Belum lagi pakaian nya yang sexy. Naruto mengguna kan kaos pendek yang menampil kan perut langsing nya dengan lengan pendek dan _hotpants_ kuningyang extra pendek menampilkan paha nya yang coklat tan dan dipermanis dengan kemeja kotak – kotak coklat agak kebesaran yang lengannya digulung sampai siku yang sekilas menutupi _hotpants _nya. '_so cute and sexy!'_ batin mereka kompak. Naruto pun semakin risih dipandangi mulai angkat bicara.

" eto, jangan – jangan tamu undangan makan malam ini adalah ita – nii dan keluarga ya? " Tanya naruto lagi. Dan dibalas dengan angguk kan kepala oleh mereka berempat. Kompak ya... he he he.

" astaga! Kalau gitu, silahkan masuk, baa – chan , jii – chan , ita – nii dan emm.." naruto menggantung kalimat. Secara sekejap wajah sasuke berubah menjadi terkejut. Terkejut akan naruto yang melupakan siapa dirinya. ' kenapa kau melupakan ku, naru?' batin sasuke miris akan nasib nya.

" sasuke " jawab sasuke singkat.

" sasuke? Sasu. . . sasuke. . .ASTAGA! UCHIHA SASUKE?! OH MY GOSH! Aku gak nyangka seorang artis internasional seperti sasuke adalah tamu di rumah kecil kami dan ternyata adalah adik ita – nii? He he he! Naru sangat beruntung hari ini... tapi kayak nya naru pernah... " naruto tersenyum lima jari yang membuat nya semakin manis di mata pemuda berusarai hitam melawan gravitasi itu.

" ara ~ ara ~ sudah datang rupanya, miko – chan, fuga – kun..." kushina dan kyuubi pun datang ke ruang tamu membawa _brownies _yang sudah tertata manis di piring dengan ditemani 2 gelas jus tomat dan 2 teh dan menginterupsi pernyataan naruto.

" hai keriput, sudah lama menunggu? Sorry kelamaan menunggu sehingga membuat keriput mu bertambah banyak dan. . . hei! Ada pantat ayam rupa nya!gimana kabar mu ? " kata kyuubi sambil menyaji minuman tersebut diatas meja.

" kyuu – chan, tolong jaga bahasa mu. . . kau sedang berada di depan calon mertua mu! " kata kushina sambil men _death glare _ke arah Kyuubi yang dibalas dengan cengengesan gak jelas.

" _daijoubu Kushi – chan_ , aku malah senang punya calon menantu yang bersikap apa adanya " kata mikoto dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantik nya. Mereka pun tertawa ( minus sasuke dan fugaku yang hanya tersenyum tipis sedangkan naruto Cuma datar saja ). Naruto yang memperhatikan itu Cuma bengong.

" apa maksud nya ini ? dan siapa mertua yang dimaksud ? " Tanya naruto yang lemot habis #dirasengan shuriken.

" nii – chan mu akan _merried _ dengan ku, makanya mereka sekarang sebagai calon mertua dan menantu. Begitu lah naru-chan " kata itachi sambil menyuruput _tomato juice_ nya. Sasuke menatap naruto dengan pandangan sedih dan terluka. Naruto yang merasa dipandangi , memandang ke arah sasuke. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang actor ternama memandang nya dengan wajah sedih, walaupun di tutupi dengan wajah stoick nya. Perasaan naruto mengatakan dia pernah mengenal sasuke dengan jelas, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana dan yang pasti bukan di tv. Naruto bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan ke arah sasuke. Setelah berada dihadapannya, naruto mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

" apa naru pernah mengenal sasuke lebih dalam sebelum nya? Kenapa naru bisa melihat wajah sedih sasuke yang begitu terluka. Apakah naru membuat sasuke sedih? Kenapa melihat wajah sasuke sedih membuat hati naru sedih? Naru tidak mengerti " pertanyaan bertubi – tubi keluar dari mulut naruto. Mereka yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut akan tindakan naruto kepada sasuke. Kyuubi yang biasanya berisik Cuma bisa diam seribu bahasa.

' mengapa kau bisa melupakan ku naru, wahai permaisuri ku? ' batin sasuke lagi yang mendapat perlakuan lembut naruto. Dia menggenggam tangan naruto yang berada diwajahnya. Begitu hangat dan lembut. Sasuke pun berdiri dan memeluk tubuh naruto yang tingginya Cuma sebahunya. Entah mengapa badan naruto sangat pas dipelukan nya. Menenggelam kan wajah nya di puncak kepala naruto. Mencium wangi sitrus dari rambut naruto. Naruto Cuma diam dipelukan sasuke. Perasaannya begitu nyaman dan tenang di pelukan sasuke. Naruto pun membalas pelukan sasuke.

Mereka memandang pasangan di depannya dengan haru. ' semoga mereka dapat bersatu pada masa ini' batin mereka dan tersenyum lembut ke arah pasangan yang telah berpisah ribuan tahun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

[ Hurt – Christina Aguilera]

**.**

**,**

**.**

Seorang pria paruh baya bersurai pirang mendatangi sebuah kuil yang seluruh tubuh kuil itu berwarna _golden_ yang jika terkena pantulan matahari akan bersinar layaknya tumpukan emas. Dia berjalan memasuki kuil itu.

" ada apa gerangan yang terjadi sehingga membuat yang mulia mau melangkah kan kaki ke tempat ini? Duduk lah dulu yang mulia dan istirahatkan dulu tubuh anda yang terlihat lelah dimakan usia " kata seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang memakai bermeditasi tanpa membuka matanya. Minato, nama pria tersebut berjalan dan duduk di kursi bantal yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

" wahai_ yoho raito_, aku datang kepada mu meminta ramalan akan yang terjadi pada naruto dan sasuke? " kata minato dengan lembut. Peramal itu yang dikenal dengan nama Haruno Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Menampilkan matanya yang berwarna _emerald _indah. Mendengar itu sakura bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan ke arah patung malaikat ukuran manusia. Diambil nya bola Kristal berwarna ungu keputihan dan kembali ke tempat tadi dia bermeditasi. Dia menggerak kan tangan nya seperti mengusap – usap bola itu dan mulai membaca kan mantra pada bola itu

" _O krystallini sfaira apo ta dakrya angelos,deichnoun tin tychi tou theou tou fotos kai to skotadi vasilia mou ( = _wahai bola Kristal yang berasal dari air mata malaikat, tunjukkan lah nasib _Kami no hikari _dan _Yami no ou _kepada ku ) " kata sakura yang matanya mulai menutup sambil mengusap – usap bola Kristal tersebut.

Dari bola Kristal itu mucul tulisan _Talaiporia kai to Thanato._ Sakura pun membuka mata nya perlahan – lahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dengan apa yang muncul dari bola Kristal itu. Muka sakura berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

" apa yang terjadi sakura? Apa yang ditunjukkan bola Kristal itu " minato menjadi khawatir melihat perubahan wajah sakura yang menjadi pucat tersebut. Sakura memandang lurus yang penuh kesedihan ke arah minato. Bibir nya dipaksa bergerak.

" Nasib _Kami no hikari _dan _Yami no ou adalah... Penderitaan dan kematian"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TuBeCe :D**

**fiuh~ akhirnya sampai juga di chap 3,**

**sorry ya belum bisa buat lime dan adegan sadisnya**

**janji deh akan segera cepat-cepat di buat ceritanya...**

**thank you so much ya buat yang sudah review nee :D**

**fatayahn : yups! Naru-chan memang sengaja diseting menjadi super uke yang polos, sexy and tempting :p thanks udah dukung ya**

**yunaucii : sudah yuna-chan... silahkan.. :D**

**Kitsune Riku11: sudah riku – chan :D makasih ya**

**A-Drei : mirip sih, tapi isi nya beda donk #ditabok**

**Yuichi : kalau itu masih rahasia perusahaan... karena ada actor dibelakang ini semua dan masih sangat dirahasiakan**

**Akugakpunya akun : yups! Aku masih belum mau terburu-buru... santai saja...(bilang aja gak ad aide, gitu aja kok repot) makasih :D aku usahakan se **_**easy **_**mungkin deh **

**Beelbo : mungkin terispiranis, tapi di bagian percintaanya... tapi tetap beda kok.. (semoga #digampar)**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca nya dan sangat diharapkan review atau pun pm nya..**

**Karena sangat membantu dalam membuat cerita...**

**Dan berikutnya gak lama kok...**

**Karena uts sudah mau selesai...**

**And happy easter buat yang merayakan dan tentunya untuk saya juga**

**#digebukin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perlukah chu?**


	4. Chapter 4

Dari bola Kristal itu mucul tulisan _Talaiporia kai to Thanato._ Sakura pun membuka mata nya perlahan – lahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dengan apa yang muncul dari bola Kristal itu. Muka sakura berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

" apa yang terjadi sakura? Apa yang ditunjukkan bola Kristal itu " minato menjadi khawatir melihat perubahan wajah sakura yang menjadi pucat tersebut. Sakura memandang lurus yang penuh kesedihan ke arah minato. Bibir nya dipaksa bergerak.

" Nasib _Kami no hikari _dan _Yami no ou adalah... Penderitaan dan kematian"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

[Run by Leona Lewis]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saigo No Senso

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

Main and slight still secret

#ditabok para readers

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humour (mix max deh)

Rate : T for now (be patient... for M be wait my friends... )

**.**

**.**

**.**

** " nee, nii – chan. . . naru mau bercerita loh "** gadis bersurai _blonde _memeluk tangan seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang wajah nya terasa sangat datar.

**" apa itu naru – chan? " **dia pun memandangi gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di posisi di tengah taman itu.

**" he he he. . . tadi naru bertemu dengan seorang pria yang wajah sangat mirip dengan nii – chan loh?! wajah nya juga sangat tampan dan suka tersenyum, tapi senyum nya itu terasa kosong dan naru tidak mengerti " **gadis bersurai blonde itu memasang wajah bingung. Begitu imut dimata pria bersurai raven tersebut.

**" apa kamu ada tertarik dengan nya, naru – chan? " **Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada penasaran. Ada sebersit kecemburuan di dalam kalimat nya. Gadis itu hanya mengelengkan kepala nya dengan pelan. Sungguh anggun dan lembut.

**" iie nii – chan, naru hanya tertarik Cuma pada satu orang saja. . . dan nii – chan tahu betul siapa yang naru pikirkan " **gadis itu tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda yang berada di depan nya yang masih tetap setia memasang wajah datar nya. Sedater jalan tol #digebukin

**" siapa dia ? aku merasa gak tahu dan kenal tuh. . . " **pemuda itu menyeringai kecil kepada gadis itu. Rasa nya kepingin menjahili gadis yang sudah mencuri hati nya ketika mereka masih kecil hingga sekarang mereka tumbuh menjadi pemuda – pemudi dewasa.

**" nii – chan bohong! Nii – chan kan tahu, yang naru maksud adalah Sasu – nii! Sebel! " **gadis itu mulai mempout kan bibir merah nya. Dan sang pemuda yang dipanggil Sasu –nii Cuma tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat gadis itu

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Kriing!**

**Kring!**

Suara jam weker terdengar nyaring di telinga yang sekarang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidur ukuran _king size _berwarna kuning dan biru itu. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde _sedang merileks kan otot – otot yang berada di tubuh nya setelah beristirahat yang cukup memberi kan tenaga kepada si empu nya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu nya. Hari pertama dimana dia akan pindah dari sekolah lama nya ke sekolah baru di tempat asalnya.' _New school and New friends' _pikir nya dengan senyum cemerlang. Tiba – tiba dia teringat dengan mimpi nya akan sosok yang dipanggil nya sasu – nii. ' dia mirip dengan sasuke, adik ita – nii. . . ah, masa bodo ah! ' batin naruto yang merasa semua itu ada yang janggal. Dia pun bangkit dan meluncur ke arah kamar mandi.

**Tok**

**Tok**

" Naru – chan sudah bangun? Ayo cepat siap – siap , kita akan ke sekolah sekarang " seorang pemuda bersurai merang ke orange-an memasuki ruangan itu. Dia perhatikan tidak ada seorang pun berada di ruangan itu. ' kemana _gaki _itu pergi?' batin Kyuubi yang bingung tidak menjumpai seorang pun di dalam kamar.

**Zesss!**

Terdengar suara air dari shower terdengar dari kamar mandi. Kyuubi yang masih mencari sosok adik nya berjalan menuju ke arah asal suara. Di ketuk nya pintu yang penuh dengan gambar rubah berekor Sembilan dengan lembut.

" naru, kamu ada di dalam ? cepat mandi nya, biar kau sempat sarapan dan segera berangkat ke sekolah di antar sasuke. . . " kata kyuubi yang menunggu tanggapan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

" iya kyuu - nii, naru sudah siap. . . he he he " naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk bertengger di leher nya. Wangi sitrus muncul berbarengan dengan mahluk indah bersurai _blonde _yang begitu semangat dan berenerji. ( aut : kuku bima roso! #digeplak readers ) tiba – tiba otak nya berpikir dan teringat kata aniki nya.

" loh kyuu – nii gak ngantar naru? Kyuu – nii mau kemana, sehingga sasuke yang mengantar naru? " Tanya naruto sambil memiring kan kepala nya dengan pose bingung. Menambah kesan manis di wajah nya. Kyuubi mencubit lembut di pipi kanan otouto nya dan tersenyum lembut. Tapi di mata nya tersirat kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

" tidak ada naru, Cuma aku rasa ada seseorang yang lebih tepat untuk selalu berada di samping mu. Itu saja... " kyuubi mengusap lembut kepala naruto. Naruto merasa kalimat aniki nya itu terasa ambigu di telinga nya, tapi dia gak mau bertanya maksud perkataan aniki nya. Naruto menggandeng tangan kyuubi untuk sarapan, karena naruto merasa sudah ada panggilan alam ( bilang saja lapar )

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain ada 4 orang pria dan 2 orang wanita berkumpul di ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat siswa. 3 orang bersurai _dark brown _, seorang bersurai _red brick, _1 orang gadis bersurai_ pale yellow _dan yang terakhir bersurai _dark blue. _Mereka berkumpul untuk membicarak suatu yang penting dan sangat rahasia.

" akhirnya kita dapat berkumpul kembali, aku sangat merindukan kalian dan terutama _my partner ! _sekarang kita membahas tentang strategi yang kita buat untuk melawan _dakumeiji _" kata seorang pemuda bersurai _dark brown _panjang mirip iklan shampoo S*ns*l*ck yang bernama Hyuuga Neji yang mencium tangan kanan seorang pemuda bersurai _red brick _yang memiliki mata seperti panda dan memiliki tato kanji 'Ai' di wajahnya, yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Neji bertugas sebagai guru sastra jepang klasik.

" merepotkan " gumaman seorang pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ bernama Nara Shikamaru yang akhirnya kembali tidur. Shikamaru bertugas sebagai Guru olah raga (readers: kok bisa? Auth: aku juga gak tahu. . .Cuma Tuhan dan para staf nya yang tahu)

"APA?! JANGAN SELALU BERKATA MEREPOTKAN RUSA PEMALAS! KITA GAK TAHU DIMANA DAN BAGAIMANA SEKARANG RUPANYA SETELAH BERENKARNASI! " bentak pemuda yang juga bersurai _dark brown _yang memiliki segitiga terbalik di kedua pipi nya yang bernama Inazuka Kiba yang merupakan partner Nara Shikamaru. Hyuuga Hinata sang adik dari Hyuuga Neji dan Yamanaka Ino sedang berusaha menahan kiba yang ingin menghajar shikamaru yang kembali asyik dengan dunia mimpi nya. Gak sadar kondisi rupa nya dia ya. . .

" Hoam~ merepotkan. . . " shikamaru hanya menguap melihat tingkah kiba. Melihat itu kiba semakin ingin menghajar shikamaru, tapi di urungkan nya karena shikamaru merupakan _partner _dia. ( #auth: sabar ya kiba – chan #kiba : berisik kau! ) gaara mengalihkan perhatian nya dari ShikaKiba dan memandang partner nya yang mirip iklan shampoo S*nS***k.

" apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dari _shiki – kan no yami _? " Tanya gaara dengan muka datar nya. Neji menggelengkan kepala nya dengan lembut.

" belum, bagaimana dengan mu? Apakah kau sudah diberi tahu rencana oleh _hikari no shenshi _? " neji membalik kan pertanyaan kepada gaara dan Cuma dibalas gelengan kepala nya.

" mereka belum bisa memutus kan apa yang harus dilakukan. Cuma mereka memerintahkan kita hanya mengawasi _kami no hikari_ saja. Tidak boleh gegabah dulu sebelum ada nya perintah dari _hikari korei _dan _yami no kotei _" kata ino dengan nada lembut dan wajah tampak berpikir.

" ta - tapi, ji – jika a – ada ya – yang ti – tidak se – sesuai, ma – maka ki – kita bo – boleh me – melaku kan pe – penyerangan ba – balik " hinata bersurai dengan tergugup dengan muka memerah karena malu ( males ketik bagian teks hinata #di kunai )

" hm, ya sudah kalau begitu. . . oh iya! Kami dipanggil _kocho _, jadi kami keluar dulu ya! Ayo kiba! " gaara menyeret kiba yang meronta – ronta keluar ruangan tersebut. Mereka Cuma _sweatdrop _melihat tarikan gaara yang notabane lebih kecil dari kiba ( padahal mereka sama – sama pendek )

" semoga ini menjadi yang terakhir " kata neji yang disetujui yang lain nya dengan anggukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting!**

**Tong!**

Terdengar suara bel di pintu menandakan ada nya tamu yang datang berkunjung. ( ya iya lah! Masa angin yang lewat #author digampar readers). Seorang maid dengan tergesa – gesa membuka pintu utama rumah itu. Melihat tamu yang datang berkunjung tidak asing bagi para penghuni rumah. Tamu itu di bawa ke ruang tamu. Tamu tersebut berkisar 2 orang yang ke dua nya bersurai hitam yang membeda kan keriput di wajah #ditampar itachi. Yups! Mereka adalah _uchiha brothers _yang bernama uchiha itachi and uchiha sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Datang lah sang tuan rumah beserta keluarga. Namikaze minato selaku ayah langsung duduk di kursi _single _dan Kushina, kyuubi duduk di seberang kursi.

" oi keriput, ayo kita berangkat. . . sasuke biar saja dia ngantar naruto ke sekolah " titah kyuubi yang menarik tangan itachi. Itachi yang diseret hanya pasrah saja melihat tingkah calon istri nya.

" itterashai, minato, kushina and _chicken butt. . . " _ kata kyuubi yang menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah beberapa menit keluar lah naruto yang sudah rapi lengkap dengan ransel orangedan menenteng _ipad _2 nya yang bercase orange juga.

" nee, sasuke – kun sudah datang, maaf lama menunggu naru di sini " kata naruto dengan senyum 5 jari nya.

" hn " balas sasuke singkat, padat dan gak jelas. Naruto hanya _sweatdrop _melihat nya. Naruto memandang orang tua nya .

" naru pergi dulu kaa – chan... tou – chan " naruto mendatangi sasuke dan menarik lembut tangan nya. Sasuke membungkuk dan mereka meninggal kan minato dan kushina. Menghilang di belakang pintu.

" aku harap mereka akan bahagia di masa ini " minato tertunduk lesu memandang sepatu pentofel nya.

" _anata, _aku percaya mereka pasti akan melewati semua ini " kushina memeluk minato yang masih tertunduk lesu. ' ya semoga 'batin minato dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditempat lain, seorang pemuda bersurai raven pendek memandang kea rah cermin yang disisi nya diberi kan ukiran tua yang mengelilingi cermin itu. Pemuda itu yang dikenal dengan nama Shimura Sai mulai mengusap – usap permukaan cermin itu. Mengucap mantra – mantra dalam bahasa yang tidak diketahui.

"_o magikos kathreptis o opoios anagnorise tin exousia tis pou irthe se mena. Ypallilos ithela na rotiso " ( = wahai cermin ajaib yang diakui kekuatannya, datanglah kau kepada ku. Hamba mu ingin bertanyan)_ dari cermin itu muncul lah seorang pemuda bersurai raven jabrik bermata biru sapphire. Memiliki 3 garis di kedua pipi nya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis kepada sai.

" apa yang kau ingin kan? Cepat kata kan apa mau mu, aku sedang banyak urusan " kata pemuda itu dengan nada meninggi.

" seperti biasa, kau tidak pernah sabaran _yami no oji "_sai menyeringai kepada pemuda yang berada di cermin itu.

" TUTUP MULUT MY _DAKUMEIJI!?_ KAU TIDAK BERHAK BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU KEPADA KU! " pemuda itu geram mendengar ucapan sai yang menurut nya menyebalkan. Mendengar ucapan itu seringai sai semakin melebar

" kau yang tidak pantas _yami no oji_. Anak yang mengingin kan ibu nya untuk diri nya sendiri dan mengguna kan diri ku untuk merebut nya dari ayah nya " sai membalas nya.

" kau jangan membuat ku geli! Kau juga mengingin kan diri nya! Kau juga menghianati ku kan?! Membunuh ku dan mengunci ku dalam cermin sialan ini " pemuda itu memukul – mukul permukaan cermin itu.

" sudah lah _yami no oji _, kita hentikan argument ini. Sekarang aku meminta sebuah bantuan yang akan menguntung kan untuk kita berdua " sai menatap pemuda yang terlihat berpikir dengan serius.

" apa itu? " Tanya pemuda itu sekilas.

" kau juga akan tahu nanti. . . " sai tersenyum kemenangan, karena semua sesuai dengan apa yang di ingin kan nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iwas thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream

[Just a dream – nelly]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memandangi sasuke dari sudut mata nya. Ada perasaaan rindu di dalam hati nya. Ingin sekali dia menyentuh pipi pemuda raven tersebut, tapi perasaan itu diurungkan nya. Keadaan di dalam mobil begitu hening dan hampa. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalam nya. (bagi yang tidak kuat lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera #di gampar readers). Naruto yang gelisah mulai angkat bicara.

" nee uchiha – san, naru- "

" panggil saja sasuke, dobe! " potong sasuke dengan nada terluka akan panggilan ' uchiha – san ' yang berasal dari orang terkasih.

" TEMEEEE! _DON'T CALL ME DOBE!HUFT! alright, teme, if we ever met before? I don't feel foreign to yourself "_naruto ingin membersihkan pikiran nya dari kebingungan nya akan sosok sasuke.

" dobe, kau mengerti lah arti kalimat ku dank au pasti akan mengenalku. . . " sasuke mengentikan mobil nya dan memandang ke sepasang bola mata sapphire yang begitu indah di depan nya.

" aku mencintai mu dan selama nya akan begitu walau akhirnya nanti nya kita tidaka akan pernah berenkarnasi kembali. . . " mata onyx tersebut memancarkan luka dan ketulusan cinta. Terasa sangat indah di mata naruto. Wajah naruto bersemu merah dan matanya tetap memandang onyx indah dihadapan nya. Tanpa disadari kedua tangan nya memegang kedua pipi sasuke. Didekatkan nya wajah nya, mengeliminasi jarak mereka hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Ada perasaan rindu tersalurkan ciuman itu tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Ciuman lembut yang membasahi bibir mereka. Sasuke melumat bibir naruto dengan lembut. Mengarah kan tangan nya memeluk naruto. Menekan tengkuk nya untuk memperdalam ciuman nya.

Sasuke menjilat – jilat bibir naruto, meminta izin untuk membuka mulut naruto. Tanpa sadar dia membuka mulut naruto. Tanpa melewatkan kesempatan, sasuke memasuk kan lidah nya. Saling bergulat dan mendominasi . sasuke menarik lidah naruto keluar dan menghisap nya kuat. Saling beradu dan bertarung memperebut kan siapa yang mendominasi.

Naruto yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas memukul dada bidang sasuke sebagai tanda dia membutuh kan oksigen. Dengan berat hati dia melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"hah. . . hah. . . sasuke mesum sekali. . . naru jadi gak kuat kalau kehabisan. . . hah. . .hah. . . nafas begini " naruto langsung menghirup pasokan udara sebanyak yang dia butuh kan.

" hn,_you're so weak, dobe! " _sasuke kembali menjalankan mobil nya mengantar naruto ke sekolah. (dasar mesum #dichidori)

"TEMEEE! _Don't call me dobe again!"_ naruto mempout kan bibir nya karena kesal dengan pemuda yang berada di samping nya. ' _cute_' batin sasuke yang sekilas melirik naruto yang cemberut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditempat lain pemuda bersurai merah ke orangean dan pemuda bersurai hitam sebahu yang di ikat ogah – ogahan duduk hening tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berada di _starbuck coffee shop_ tepat nya di sudut kafe tersebut. Mereka ditemani dengan 2 gelas cappuccino dan sandwiches yang tergeletak manis dimeja.

" jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang keriput ? " kyuubi mulai membuka suara. Itachi mengambil gels cappuccino nya dan mulai meminumnya nya. Meletakkan kembali dan menutup mata nya menadakan dia mulai berpikir.

**Brak!**

" GRRR! JAWAB AKU KERIPUT!? " kyuubi geram dan memukul meja karena tanggapannya tidak digubris oleh orang yang duduk didepannya.

" sabar lah kyuu – chan. . . sekarang kita hanya bisa memantau situasi dulu " itachi membuka kedua kelopak mata nya menunjukkan manic onyx nya.

" aku tidak bisa begini terus keriput?! Cukup kita bertingkah egois di masa lampau! Kabur dari rumah, menikah tanpa restu dari orang tua, dan memberikan beban tugas kepada adik – adik kita! Cinta mereka yang berakhir menderita, penghianatan _dakumeiji _ dan status putra semata wayang mereka yang tidak diketahui dimana pun. Aku Cuma bertanya – Tanya dalam hati apa tidak bisa mereka dibiarkan bahagia dimasa sekarang?! " kyuubi menunduk kan kepala nya dan menahan air mata yang meminta di alirkan.

" tenang kyuu, semua akan baik – baik saja. . . kita tidak sendiri, kalau kita terdesak aku akan mencari keberadaan _kage no kishi _yang sangat melegenda itu " itachi memeluk kyuubi berusaha membantu menguragi kesedihan kyuubi dan juga dia. ' semoga kau bahagia di masa ini. . . _kami no hikari... yami no ou. . .'_pengharapan kyuubi dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di khs. Sasuke buru - buru keluar dari mobil lamborghini nya dan membuka pintu naruto, sedang kan naruto semakin bersemu merah akan perlakuan sasuke. Para siswa dan siswi terpukau akan kedua makhluk indah yang berbeda karakter dihadapan nya.

" loh itu buka nya uchiha sasuke? Kyaaa!"

" KYAAA! Sasuke – sama keren sekali! Tapi siapa disebelah nya? "

" ARTIS DUNIA DATANG KE SEKOLAH! BERUNTUNG NYA AKU"

" lihat – lihat yang disebelah nya... begitu imut, manis dan cantik "

" aku iri lihat mereka yang begitu serasi"

"betuul~ "

Begitu banyak teriakan yang terdengar di sekolah itu yang mengusik kedatangan kedua makhluk tersebut. Naruto yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman bersembunyi dibelakang sasuke. Melihat itu sasuke mulai geram akan aksi fans girls dan fans boys yang berteriak gak jelas. Melihat kericuhan yang tidak terkendali muncul lah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek.

" hei! hentikan semua ini! Jangan membuat kerusuhan di sekolah " perintah pemuda tersebut yang dipanggil sai yang bekerja sebagai guru ekonomi disekolah itu.

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Jantung naruto berdebar kencang melihat rupa pemuda tersebut. Ketakutan dan kegelisahan muncul di benak nya. Sai memperhatikan naruto dan sasuke secara bergantian dan melemparkan senyum misterius kepada mereka. Sai berjalan mendekati mereka, sedangkan naruto menggeser posisi ke samping sasuke menjauhi sai. Sasuke _mendeathglare _tanjam langsung ke mata sai.

" kau salah satu murid baru itu ya? Tanya sai memandang naruto dengan intens.

" i. . .iya. . ." kata naruto terbata yang posisi nya masih setia bersembnyi di sebelah sasuke

" kau dipanggil kocho, kata nya ada yang mau di bicarakan "kata sai dengan lembut. Mendengar itu naruto langsung berlari menuju gedung sekolah meninggalkan kedua pemuda tampan tersebut dalam keheningan. Melihat naruto yang sudah menjauh, sasuke berinisiatif meninggal kan tempat itu.

"_ long time no see, yami no ou" _kalimat sai sukses menghentikan langkah sasuke.

" _shut your fucking mouth, dakumeiji! I don't want to see you anymore, bastard! You're a nightmare for us!" _sasuke berbalik dan memandang tajam kea rah sai.

" _relax my king, _aku Cuma mau bilang bahwa cahaya mu akan jatuh ke tangan ku " sai tersenyum meremehkan ke arah sasuke.

" _in your silly dreams, dakumeiji!"_ bentak sasuke ketika mendengar perkataan sai. Sai berjalan mendekati sai dan berhenti disisi sasuke.

" kau lihat saja nanti. Cahaya mu akan masuk ke dalam jebakan ku dan pada saat itu juga ajal mu akan menjemput mu, _your majesty. . ." _sai menepuk bahu sasuke dan meninggal kan sasuke yang masih berdiam diri. Sasuke tiba – tiba menyeringai dan mata nya berubah merah darah dengan ada 3 koma yang mengitari nya,

" kau lah yang akan masuk jebakan ku dan dijemput oleh ajalmu "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tubece :D**

**Thanks bangett ya sudah baca, fav, foll, adn review **

**ff gaje ini hehehehe**

**fiuh~akhir nya selesai chap 4 ini**

**gomen kalau tidak sesuai selera, banyak typo dan gak sesuai eyd...**

**Ahn Ryuuki : gomen... hehehe.. lagi galau soalnya my dog was gone... romance nya udah, tapi belum banyak. . . kalo masalah chap belum tahu ya... tapi pasti gak banyak kok... (mungkin? Gak tahu lah) thanks ya udah baca**

**Yunaucii : makasih atas pujian nya... hehehe kalo inspirasi dari twilight saa par 1, dr. Rin, uragiri wa boku namae wo shitteiru dan hakenden2... tapi kalo dominan nya belum tahu ya...**

**Dewi15 : ini, silahkah~**

**Qnantazetanya : makasih ya udah nunggu.. hehehe... cepat kok kalo senggang :D**

**Yuici : yups, sakura jadi peramal yang tersolir. Ini lanjutan nya**

**Inez Arimasen : kalo itu mungkin terjadi tapi gak seutuh nya... amien (?) si menma ya... hmm... kalo itu masih rahasia perusahaan loh... (bilangaja belum tahu) ini lanjutannya**

**Tsuna27 : silahkan**

**Irmasepti11 : mungkin karena ada pengaruh di masa lampau... happy ending atau sad ending belum dapat dipastikan... tergantung perjuangan mereka... hehehe (naruto :termasuk kau juga thor! ) makasih dukungan nya.. :D**

**See ya in chap 5 :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perlukah chu~?**


	5. Chapter 5

" _long time no see, yami no ou" _kalimat sai sukses menghentikan langkah sasuke.

" _shut your fucking mouth, dakumeiji! I don't want to see you anymore, bastard! You're a nightmare for us!" _sasuke berbalik dan memandang tajam kea rah sai.

" _relax my king, _aku Cuma mau bilang bahwa cahaya mu akan jatuh ke tangan ku " sai tersenyum meremehkan ke arah sasuke.

" _in your silly dreams, dakumeiji!"_ bentak sasuke ketika mendengar perkataan sai. Sai berjalan mendekati sai dan berhenti disisi sasuke.

" kau lihat saja nanti. Cahaya mu akan masuk ke dalam jebakan ku dan pada saat itu juga ajal mu akan menjemput mu, _your majesty. . ." _sai menepuk bahu sasuke dan meninggal kan sasuke yang masih berdiam diri. Sasuke tiba – tiba menyeringai dan mata nya berubah merah darah dengan ada 3 koma yang mengitari nya,

" kau lah yang akan masuk jebakan ku dan dijemput oleh ajalmu "

**Saigo No Senso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **

**Main and slight still secret **

**#ditabok para readers **

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humour (mix max deh)**

**Rate : M (for straight in past)**

**Warning! This is BL fanfict, if you hate something like that, please back and don't read this ff so you don't need flame this ff, because this ff just for fun not to judje someone or teaching something bad for readers... and for readers please enjoy with my writing...**

**took good points for everything... think smart dude?! **

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

_**Human – Christina perri**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven ditengah perasaan marah yang memicu dendam yang tersimpan rapi selama ini, akhirnya mulai muncul ke permukaan. Melihat tampang seorang pemuda yang menghancurkan kebahagiaan yang terjalin dimasa lampau dan membuatnya memendam perasaaan dendam yang sudah pada batas maksimal. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke mengemudi mobil sportnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Emosinya sangat tidak terkontrol . tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan menuju ke arahnya, beruntung sasuke dapat melewati dengan selamat.

"huft! Untung saja" dia pun mendesah keras. Mobilnya diarahkan menepi untuk memarkirkan mobil sportnya. Dirogoh kantongnya dan dikeluarkannya smartphonenya. Dicarinya nama dari kontaknya untuk dihubungi.

Tuut.. tut.. ceklek

["Moshi-moshi!"]

"hn"

["ara... ini pasti sasuke-kun nee? Ada perlu apa nelpon aku pagi-pagi begini?"]

"aku ingin kau selidiki Shimura Sai dab berikan data-data mengenai dia kepada ku sekarang juga di kantor ku"

["nee? Sudah mulai bergerak rupanya sasuke-kun, baiklah... aku akan bergerak bersama tim taka"]

"hn"

Tut..tut...tut

Setelah memutuskan komunikasinya dengan sesorang di telepon, sasuke langsung kembali menggerakkan mobilnya menuju tempat tujuannya. Dan mengingat memori yang masih tersimpan baik dipikirannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

__Sepasang kekasih yang telah resmi mengikat cinta mereka yang terlarang sedang melepas mesra di ruangan yang diberi penerang melalui lilin kecil yang tergeletak tidak tentu arah.

"_**anata, tidak terasa sudah mau Sembilan bulan ya, apakah setelah kita mempunyai anak kau masih mencintaiku?" **_Tanya seorang gadis bersurai pirang berkepang dua yang mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah besar itu.

_**"apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, permaisuri ku?" **_pemuda bersurai raven hitam bertanya di atas pertanyaan yang diajukan sang istri tercinta. Dia mengelus surai pirang lembut panjang itu dengan sayang.

_**"aku hanya takut suami ku, kau akan jatuh cinta kepada wanita lain. Kau tahu hati ku tidaklah sanggup memandang mu bersama dengan yang lain dan akhirnya membiarkan ku menelantarkan anak kita" **_kata gadis itu tersenyum miris memandangi wajah sang suami.

_**"aku akan membuktikannya dengan cinta yang ku salurkan dari sentuhan ku akan seluruh tubuhmu" **_kata pria itu menggendong tubuh istrinya menuju ke ruangan privasi mereka melepas rindu.

Sesampainya di ruangan mereka, sang pria yang bersurai raven yang bernama sasuke itu meletakkan tubuh sang istri dengan hati-hati diatas tempat tidur. Ditindihnya tubuh mungil berkulit tan tersebut walau tidak terlalu ditekan karena takut calon sang buah cinta mereka akan kenapa-kenapa. Diciumnya bibir plum merah alami itu dengan lembut. Semakin lama semakin liar ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan naruko secara reflek melingkar di leher sasuke.

_**"ehmmp...sasuemmph"**_ sang gadis yang bernama naruko tidak diberikan waktu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bibirnya langsung dikunci dengan bibir pucat dan dingin sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menusuk-nusuk dibelahan bibir naruko. Namun sayangnya naruko tidak memberi akses masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sepertinya dia ingin mengisengi sang suami sebelum sang tercinta bisa sesukanya bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke yang mulai kesal mengigit pelan bibir manis naruko. Tanpa sadar naruko membuka mulutnya dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut naruko.

_**Slep! Slep!**_

Terdengar suara dari permainan lidah mereka. Sasuke mengekspolarasi isi mulut naruko dan mengajak lidah mereka saling berdansa. Mereka menikmati permainan mereka yang sungguh membangkitkan gairah mereka. Tangan sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia membuka gaun malam naruko secara hati-hati. Naruko yang sudah mulai kehabisan nafas memukul dada sasuke pelan. Secara tidak rela sasuke melepas pangutan mereka.

_**"hosh...sasu...hosh...ke..." **_wajah naruko memerah dan matanya yang sayu memandang lurus ke onyx sasuke. Suara parau nya sungguh sangat menggoda dan membangkitkan libido sasuke, ditambah tubuhnya yang sudah polos dan mempertontonkan perutnya yang buncit. _**'sungguh pemandangan indah'**_ batin sasuke mesum

_**"istri ku, ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kita. Apa lagi aku sudah cukup lama puasa menahan segala hasratku... boleh kan?"**_kata sasuke dengan seringaian mesum yang terpatri bibirnya. Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan menyetujui permintaan sang suami.

Sasuke mecium naruko dari kening, hidung, kedua pipinya, hidung, bibir plum merahnya dan berhenti dileher jenjang yang dilapisi kulit tannya. Dihirup,dijilatnya setiap lekuk leher yang terasa manis dilidahnya, diciumnya dan digigitnya dengan lembut leher tersebut hingga meninggalkan bekas _**kissmark**_. Tangan kanan sasuke meremas dada naruko dengan lembut dan tangan kirinya mengelus permukaan kewanitaan atau _labia majora_ naruko dan jari telunjuknya pelan-pelan menusuk vagina nya. Sasuke pelan-pelan turun dari leher dan langsung menghisap dada sebelah kanan naruko. Menggigit dan menghisap _**nipple **_naruko seperti bayi kelaparan, sedangkan _**nipple **_yang satu lagi dipermainkan sasuke. Dipilin dan dicubitnya _**nipple **_yang kenyal dan berwarna kemerah-merahan.

_**"ah.. ah... sasu... ng..."**_ naruko mendesah keenakan atas perlakuan sasuke. Dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan sentuhan yang sungguh memabukkan baginya. Mendengar desahan naruko, libido sasuke semakin terbakar, dia sudah merasa sudah tidak tahan dan ingin rasanya langsung menghajar lubang vagina naruko dengan liar dan beringas. Tapi dia masih memikirkan calon penerusnya yang sebentar lagi . sasuke merangkak mundur dan memandang vagina naruko yang sangat menggairahkan. Dia arahkan ketiga jarinya dihadapan naruko dan dengan senang hati naruko mengemut jari-jari sasuke.

Terasa sudah cukup basah jari-jarinya , ditusukkannya ketiga jarinya kedalam vagina naruko dan lidahnya mempermainkan selubung klitoris atau bisa disebut _**clitoral hood**_. Semakin terangsanglah naruko. Selangkangan sasuke semakin menggebung dan terasa sesak.

"_**sasu... ini tidak adil..." **_kata naruko dengan wajah malu-malu yang merah padam bagaikan tomat kesukaan sang suami yang selalu diolahnya menjadi berbagai masakan.

"_**kenapa memangnya, koi?" **_sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan memandang lurus kea rah sapphire jernih yang indah. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"_**kau masih berpakaian lengkap..." **_sasuke berkata nada yang sangat pelan, tapi tetap masih dapat didengarkan oleh sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat bersenang-senang. Dilepasnya kemeja putih nya yang menampilkan tubuh yang kekar _–tapi tidak lebay seperti ade r*y- _dan perut yang _omg! Sixpack_ yang membuat para pria iri _–termasuk itachi-_ dan membuat wanita ngiler memandangnya termasuk wanita yang berada didepannya sekarang. Lengan yang menyembulkan otot yang dapat meremukkan tubuh kecilnya, tapi begitu lembut ketika dia berada di dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke lalu membuka celana hitam nya dan muncul kesejatian sasuke yang diatas ukuran rata-rata yang tergantungh diantara selangkangan sasuke.

ya iyalah... dia kan bukan manusia... #reader: diam lo! *dibekap readers* okay lanjut!

Naruko bangkit secara perlahan dan memegang kejantanan sasuke. Dielus dan diurutnya benda yang berukuran _wow!_ Yang berada ditangannya. Diarahkannya kedalam mulutnya. Dihisap dan diemut secara lembut dan kepalanya bergerak maju mundur mengikuti tempo. Tidak lupa dua bola yang tergantung diantara kesejatian sasuke dipermainkan dan dikocok-kocoknya. Darah sasuke rasanya mengalirkan kearah selatan. _incredible! _Naruko pun merasa menemukan sebuah kegiatan baru yang menyenangkan baginya. Yaitu menghisap kejantanan sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah merasa ingin keluar langsung membantu naruko untuk menggerakkan kepalanya. Dan

_**Splurt!Splurt!**_

_**"naru...aah.."**_Sasuke memuntahkan seluruh sperma yang dimilikinya ke dalam mulut naruko. Dengan suka rela naruko menelan semua isi mulutnya dan ditariknya sasuke yang tidak siap atas tarikannya lalu membagi sperma yang masih tersisa dimulutnya. Mereka kembali berciuman dan melakukan perang lidah kembali. Setelah puas dalam membagi hasrat, sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuh mungil tersebut diatas tempat tidur. Dibukanya kedua kaki naruko dan dimasukkkannya kejantanannya ke dalam vagina naruko. Membiarkan naruko untuk membiasakan diri akan keberadaannya yang berada didalamnya.

_**"ng... sasu..."**_ naruko menggerakkan pinggulnya menyuruh sasuke untuk bergerak. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo pelan dan lama-kelamaan menjadi sangat cepat dan liar.

_**"ng! Sasu lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi ku mohon"**_

_** "as you wish, my queen"**_

__Sasuke memompa kewanitaan naruko dengan cepat. Dia pun meremas-remas kedua naruko. Tidak lupa dipilin dan dicubit nipple naruko yang berwarna merah muda. Naruko meremas sprai yang tadi sudah dirapikan oleh para maid di Istananya itu dan sekarang sudah tidak beraturanlah seprai itu akan tindakan kedua sejoli yang sedang mabuk memadu kasih.

_**"ah! Ah! Ah! Fuck me harder sasuke! Full me with your sperm! Faster! Faster! Ah!" **_naruko merancau tak karuan dan akalnya sudah dipenuhi nafsu.

_**"ah! Ah! Ah!Su-sure My naughty little quuen! Oh you're so marvellous! I'll fulling you with my sperm until my sperm overflow from little pushy. You're my little whore and personal whore. Only you can satisfy me with your dirty and slut body!eng! hah! Hah!" **_sasuke merancau dengan kata-kata yang sangat tidak diprediksi. Tubuh mereka sudah penuh keringat dan peluh. Dan akhirnya mereka sudah mendekati puncaknya dan bersama-sama mereka menyebutkan nama pasangan masing-masing

_**"naruko/sasuke"**_ akhirnya keluarlah apa yang sudah dari tadi ditunggu. Sasuke memuntahkan segala spermanya di vagina naruko yang hangat. Sasuke pun melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan sasuke berbaring disebelah tubuh naruko yang sudah lebih dulu tertidur ke alam mimpinya. Sasuke mengelus lembut surai pirang sasuke dan mengecup kening naruko.

_**"oyasumi my queen" **_ kata sasuke dan menyusul sang pujaan hati ke alam mimpi dan berharap bisa bertemu. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda bersurai raven cepak mengintip mereka melalui bola Kristalnya. Matanya menajam memandangi pasangan suami istri itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terukir seringaian yang menakutkan._** 'kami no hikari, kau adalah milikku dan aku akan mengambilmu dari tangan yami no ou untuk selamanya...'**_

_**End Flashback **___

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
_**I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You**__** – **__**Brian Adams**__**  
**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sekarang terlihatlah seorang gadis yang dimasa lampau yang berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda berwajah sama. Tetap manis dan sangatlah cantik yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto sekarang berada diruang kepala sekolah bersama 2 sahabat kentalnya. Tapi tenang _guys!_ Mereka bukan bermasalah, melainkan mereka menghadap kepala sekolah yang sangat cantik dan seksi itu dan berukuran dada super _wow!_ Itu untuk menentukan dikelas mana mereka akan diletakkan. Senju Tsunade yang berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Tsunade semenjak menikah dengan Namikaze Jiraiya itu adalah nenek dari Namikaze Naruto yang merangkap menjadi kepala Konoha Gakue yang juga terkenal kekejamannya.

"nah gaki! Kalian akan masuk kelas yang sama, kalian akan masuk ke kelas 1-1 dan wali kelas kalian akan mengantarkan kalian. Shizune panggil Hatake Kakashi ke sini sekarang juga!" perintah Tsunade kepada seketarisnya dengan nada datar.

"ha'i Tsunade-sama!" shizune pun meninggalkan ruangan kepala dan pergi mencari orang yang sudah diperintahkan untuk menemuinya.

"nah gaki! Aku harap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik dan belajarlah yang bagus. Jangan bolos-bolos saja. Kalau gaara aku pasti taat, tapi untuk kalian. Inuzuka kiba dan Namikaze Naruto yang selalu bolos Mengerti kan apa yang aku bicarakan?!" kata Tsunade sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang selalu disediakan meja nya.

"wakatta Tsunade-san/baa-chan" kata mereka bertiga kompak dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Tok!  
tok!

tok!

Terdengarlah suara pintu diketuk terbuat dari mahoni dengan ukiran yang indah. Masuklah shizune dan seorang pria dengan masker yang melekat diwajahnya sambil membaca buku berwarna orange yang isinya pasti sangat dicurigai. Lalu mereka berhenti tepat didepan meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Shizune langsung berjalan dan berdiri tepat disamping Tsunade.

"kakashi! Mereka adalah murid baru yang akan menempati kelas mu! Didik mereka baik-baik dan jangan biarkan seekor lalat yang mengganggu mereka . mengerti!" perintah Tsunade mutlak dan terdengar sangar ditelinga. Kakashi hanya melirik sekilas dan dibalas dengan anggukan. mereka berempat pun keluar dan menuju kelas yang akan dihuni oleh mereka.

Sementara itu, Shizune melihat Tsunade yang selalu tegas dan tak pernah mengeluh mendesah pelan.

"ada yang anda pikirkan, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya shizune dengan senyum yang terlukis dibibirnya.

"entahlah, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa keluarga ku. Kau tahu, aku terlalu bodoh memperkerjakan orang yang menghancurkan dia dan akhitnya aku sendiri tidak bisa memberhentikan dakumeiji itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Para murid akan melakukan demo besar-besaran yang akan mempengaruhi keluarga kita. Aku berharap dengan pengawasan kakashi sang _yami no ryu _untuk melindungi anak itu. Aku juga belum mendapatkan anak mereka yang menghilang ratusan tahun yang lalu/Hah~" tsunade kembali mendesah setelah berkata panjang lebar.

"aku yakin, naru-chan akan baik-baik saja dan dapat bersatu dengan sang terkasih dan putra mereka tercinta" Shizune menyuport Tsunade dengan kata-kata lembut yang sedikit menguragi beban yang ditanggungnya.

"semoga saja benar..." Tsunade membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke luar jendela dan memandang langit biru dengan sendu.

'semoga kau bahagia naruto dan sasuke'

**.**

**.**

**.**

I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

_**Last kiss- Taylor swift**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeeey! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5**

**Terimakasih banyak yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavorit dan mereview karya abal2 dan gaje ini.**

**Dan mohon maaf karena harus **_**hiatus**_** dulu sementara , **_**okay friends? :D**_

**mau lanjutkan ff 'My last love' dulu hehehe**

**Apalagi sekarang bulan puasa harus mengurangi unsur mature-nya hehehehe**

**Dari pada masuk neraka karena ini... **_**katanya...**_

**Oh iya lupa berkata**

"**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang merayakanya, ttebayou~"**

**Balasan Review**

**yunaucii**** : okay, yuna-chan mengira itu menma.. memang benar, tapi dia bukanlah menma asli kok... mungkin maaf membuat menunggu ya :D**

** : ayo tebak... bercanda ding! Pertanya mifta akan dijawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ini sudah lanjut kok :D**

**Liancassiopeia : tidak pa-pa kok :D makasih ya... itu tergantung perjuangan mereka nanti... apakah bergenre angst atau happy ending**

**Qnantazefanya : tenang saja nee, karena masih tersembunyi berbagai kejutan yang mengerikan buat pasangan kita tersayang #plakk terima kasih mengigatkan... memang banyak typo and saya akan berjuang memperbaikinya kok and thanks for support nee **

**Yuura Shiraku : thank you so much nee... aku akan berjuang memperbaiki kesalahan... kalo diingatkan berarti sayang kan? Hehehe #narsis... sebetulnya shimura sai... rupanya shimura nya yang marga ttebane...**

**Thanks sudah baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya :D**

**Kita bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya ya...**

**#sasuke : ayo dobe! *tarik naruto***

**#Naruto : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! *ditarik sasuke ke kamar untuk melakukan **_**–you-know-lah-**_

**With love**

_**RisaSano**_

**Perlukah chu~?**


	6. Chapter 6

"entahlah, aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa keluarga ku. Kau tahu, aku terlalu bodoh memperkerjakan orang yang menghancurkan dia dan akhitnya aku sendiri tidak bisa memberhentikan dakumeiji itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Para murid akan melakukan demo besar-besaran yang akan mempengaruhi keluarga kita. Aku berharap dengan pengawasan kakashi sang _yami no ryu _untuk melindungi anak itu. Aku juga belum mendapatkan anak mereka yang menghilang ratusan tahun yang lalu/Hah~" tsunade kembali mendesah setelah berkata panjang lebar.

"aku yakin, naru-chan akan baik-baik saja dan dapat bersatu dengan sang terkasih dan putra mereka tercinta" Shizune menyuport Tsunade dengan kata-kata lembut yang sedikit menguragi beban yang ditanggungnya.

"semoga saja benar..." Tsunade membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke luar jendela dan memandang langit biru dengan sendu.

'semoga kau bahagia naruto dan sasuke'

**Saigo No Senso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **

**SasuNaru, itakyuu **_**slight **_**SasuNaruko, NaruSai**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Humour (mix max deh) **

**#ditabok para readers **

**Rate : T for now ttebayou!**

**Warning! This is BL fanfict, if you hate something like that, please back and don't read this ff so you don't need flame this ff, because this ff just for fun not to judje someone or teaching something bad for readers... and for readers please enjoy with my writing...**

**took good points for everything... think smart dude?! **

**chapter VI**

_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me__  
__I want your symphony__  
__Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs__  
__I'm giving it back_

[only hope – Mandy Moore]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mata kita bertemu**_

_**Tetapi kita tidak bisa menyentuh**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bersama tim taka yang terdiri atas Suigetsu dan juugo sekarang berada dalam kediaman atau lebih tepatnya Mansion utama keluarga bersar Senju. Sasuke langusng menekan bel untuk menandakan adanya kehadiran dirinya diluar. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu utama yang penuh ukiran bertema sang surya terbuka sedikit dan menampilkan sosok sang kepala pelayan yang sudah berumur, Tazuna.

"dimana Hashirama-jii?" Tanya sasuke to the point ketika tatapan pertama mereka bertemu.

"anda siapa dan untuk apa anda mencari Hashirama-sama?" Tanya Tazuna kembali menimpali pertanyaan yang ditanyakan dari sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaannya dijawab dengan pertanyaan kembali oleh pria tua tersebut membuat sasuke sedikit kesal dengan nya.

"Bilang saja Uchiha Sasuke ingin bertemu dia, dan ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan sama beliau!" seorang pemuda bergigi taring layaknya hiu, atau dikenal dengan nama Hozuki Suigetsu, ato dipanggil Suigetsu secara tidak langsung memerintahkan pria tua itu agar segera bergerak. Belum tahu apa kalau klan Uchiha itu tidak suka menunggung, dasar.

"baiklah tuan, silahkan masuk dan bersantailah tuan-tuan, sementara saya akan segera memanggil Hashirama-sama terlebih dahulu" Tazuna membuka pintu utama secara luas, agar para tamu dapat masuk ke dalam mansion. Membawa para tamu ke ruang tamu yang luas layaknya aula dansa untuk berpesta.

Mereka duduk dengan tenang dan langsung disambut oleh para maid dengan berbagai jenis sajian yang disajikan. Cake and black coffee menjadi teman mereka selama menunggu sang tuan rumah yang belum keluar dari ruangan yang ditempatinya dari tadi.

**.**

**.**

_**Ketika bibirmu bergerak merangkai kata**_

_**Aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun yang kau ucapkan**_

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi dan itachi sekarang berada di sebuah kuil yang bernama _Akairo hikari tera_ (kuil cahaya merah) dihuni sekian ratus tahun oleh sang keluarga dari pihak ayah kyuubi secara turun-temurun. Mereka disini bertujuan berjumpa dengan Jiraiya, tapi tidak semudah itu untuk bertemu dengan beliau karena harus berhadapan dengan kodok sakti penjaga yang bernama Gamabunta. Bukan hal mudah untuk berhadapan dengan kodok yang bisa mengetahui segalanya itu. Karena kodok itu adalah salah satu dari tiga hewan legendaris _Shizen no shugoshin_ (dewa penjaga alam).

"_Ti tha eisai edo ta katotera plasmata_?" (= mau apa kalian kemari makhluk rendahan?) Tanya kodok merah dengan sinis sambil menghisap cerutu rokoknya. Matanya memandang kedua makhluk didepannya dengan aura yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"_theloume na antapokrithei o pappous mou , pou einai tora?"_ (= kami ingin bertemu dengan kakek ku, dimana dia sekarang?) kyuubi membalas pertanyaan katak merah itu dengan nada datar. Menunukkan dia tidak takut dengan lawan bicaranya itu.

"_hmm..._ _Den axizoun mia tapeinos anthropos synantithike me to afentiko mou!" (_= kau manusia rendahan tidak pantas bertemu dengan tuanku!) ucapan Gamabunta memancing emosi yang ditahan oleh Kyuubi karena semenjak dari tadi dipanggil 'manusia rendahan'.

"_aschimo vatracho, molis apantisei stin erotisi mou! opou o pappous mou itan!" (= _kodok jelek, jawab saja pertanyaanku! Dimana kakek ku berada!) bentak kyuubi yang emosinya sudah meledak. Omg kyuu, dia gak sadar sedang meminta gamabunta memberitahukan dimana kakeknya sekarang

"_dekara agori! thelete na vreite nekro , etsi_!?" Gamabunta pun membentak dengan suara yang cetar membahana mengalahkan teh Sy*hr*ni #eh?. Itachi pun yang sedari tadi memandang pertengkaran mulut antara Kyuubu vs Gamabunta.

_"Synchoriste archontas tis , to myalo tis einai tora den chrisimopoieitai af̱ti ti stigma" _(= maafkan dia tuan, otaknya sekarang sedang tidak dipakai pada saat ini) perkataan itachi langsung diberi _deathglare _oleh kyuubi seakan-akan berkata _–sialan-lo-keriput-mesum _ karena sudah mengatakan dia tidak pakai otak saat ini. Sedangkan itachi sih cuek saja.

"_irthame me kales protheseis askopos kako , kyrie Gamabunta" (=_kami datang dengan maksud baik tanpa tujuan buruk, tuan gamabunta) itachi melanjutkan perkataanya setelah di deathglare oleh kyuubi.

"_epeidi eiste poly evgenikos , sas ef̱chomai paidia na rotiso edo" _(=karena kau sudah berlaku sopan, aku akan menanyakan keinginan kalian kesini) gamabunta menghisap dan mengembuskan lagi nikotin yang terhirup olehnya. Itachi memandang intens kodok legendaries itu dengan intens. Kyuubi pun merasa atmosphere diantara mereka terlalu mencekam. Itachi dan kyuubi menghirup nafas dengan berat lalu mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. 'ini saatnya' batin mereka kompak.

"_Eicha na ton synantiso gia na allaxete ti moira pou echei graftei apo to cheri tou theou" (= _aku harus bertemu dengan beliau untuk mengubah takdir yang sudah tertulis oleh tangan dewa)

**.**

**.**__

_**Aku arahkan tangan ku untuk menyentuhmu**_

_**Tetapi aku tidak dapat merasakan hangat tubuh mu**_

**.**

**.**

**Chicken ass- maksud ane Sasu pov**

Aku sekarang berada diruang tamu keluarga senju, tepatnya sudah duduk manis di single sofa bercorak bunga matahari. Ku akui mansion utama senju berdesaign eropa kuno atau bisa saya katakan romawi style memenuhi ruangan ini. Apalagi Senju Hashirama adalah renkarnasi dari Taiyo- Shin (Dewa Matahari) penguasa Hikari no Okoku (kerajaan Cahaya) yang merupakan lawan kakek ku sendiri Uchiha Madara yang merupakan Kamigami no Tsuki (Dewa bulan) penguasa Ankoku no Okoku (Kerajaan Kegelapan). Mereka bagaikan yin dan yang tidak terpisahkan dan saling membutuhkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi yang diantara mereka sehingga terjadinya Senso Fushi (perang keabadian) antara hikaari no okoku dengan kamigami no tsuki. Tapi aku pernah membaca di perpustakaan tua istana , bahwa senso fushi terjadi karena adanya Ai ga Furizi (cinta membeku)

Aku hanya mengetahui dengan pernikahan kami, hikari no okoku dan kamigami no tsuki dapat bersatu walau kesannya hanya sementara yang akhirnya berakhirnya kedua kerajaan disebabkan oleh si penghianatan Shimura Sai (namanya sekarang). Dadaku terasa sakit dan penuh kebencian mengingat nama si brengsek itu.

Aku telusuri pandanganku ke seluruh sudut ruangan itu. Ruangan itu penuh dengan lukisan yang bernuansa sang surya yang merupakan lambing kelurga senju tersebut. Dinding yang berwarna putih tulang itu dipermanis dengan portrait-potrait kuno yang bertemakan sama dengan mansion itu, Romawi style. Mataku terhenti pada lukisan terbersar dan berada tepat di tengah-tengah lukisan-lukisan lainnya. Lukisan itu menampilkan portrait seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Wanita itu bersurai blonde berkepang dua. Tubunya dibalut dengan gaun putih khas romawi kuno selutut menyembunyikan kakinya dan pada leher jenjangnya diberi kalung blue sapphire yang sama indah dengan kedua iris matanya. Disurai emasnya terdapat mahkota yang berbentuk matahari dan ditengahnya terdapat batu sapphire yang sangat indah. Cantik, sangatlah cantik senyuman yang diberikan oleh wanita itu terutama ditambah iris blue sapphire dikedua matanya. Wanita itu memegang tongkat berwarna keemasan yang setingi dirinya dan pada ujung tongkat itu diperindah dengan lambang matahari yang bersinar. Menampilkan sosok seorang Kami no Hikari. Indah dan suci dan sangat menghangatkan hati ku yang selalu tertutupi oleh dinginnya kegelapan.

Aku mengenal sosok gadis yang terlukis di sebuah kanvas. Gadis yang pernah mengisi kehidupanku yang hampa. Gadis yang menjadu _soulmate _atau belahan jiwaku. Gadis yang selalu tersenyum dan merupakan cahaya di dunia ku yang gelap. Dialah wanita yang sangat ku cintai yang dulu menjadi permaisuri di hidupku. Dialah istri ku, Namikaze Naruko yang setelah menikah menjadi Uchiha Naruko.

Naruko yang tewas karena aku tidak sanggup ku lindungi dengan kekuatan dan nyawa ku sendiri. Karena aku duluan lah meninggal tanpa sempat membawanya terbebas dari kudeta yang dilakukan olehnya. Pada saat ini hati ku sangat sakit dan diantara kami semua Cuma dia yang kehilangan ingatan akan kehidupannya sebagai Hikari no miko dan juga akan diri ku.

Aku tahu, sekarang kau terlahir dengan sosok yang lain. Sosok yang mungkin membuat mu berbeda dengan bayangan ku. Kau telah berenkarnasi menjadi seorang pria, walaupun wajahmu tetap sama seperti dahulu. Cantik, imut dan tetap mempesona. Aku tetap percaya bahwa kita akan tetap bersatu dan besama bersama hingga ajal menjemput kita. Karena kita suda terikat oleh benang merah yang diberikan oleh Idaina Kami (dewa agung) dan terukir di jalan yang kita akan lalui.

**Chicken ass-maksud ku Sasuke end Pov :P**

**.**

**.**

_**Ku dekatkan wajah ku dan kau pun juga**_

_**Tetapi tidak dapatkan derai nafas dari mu**_

**.**

**.**

Pada saat ini, tepatnya dalam kegiatan pembelajaran. Ke 3 siswa dengan tampang uke super sedang melakukan aktivitas olahraga di sekolahnya. Tepatnya mereka sedang berada dilapangan basket indoor. Mereka akan memulai kegitan tanding basket antar team. Anyway para readers tahu basket kan? Itu loh yang olahraganya memantulkan bola ke lantai? Gak tahu? Olahraga yang memakai bola bundar berwarna orange? Masih gak tahu juga? Bola itu di lempar ke ring? Masih gak tahu juga? Kasihan banget sih nasib lo... he... he... #digebukin readers pake pemukul baseball

#author mati ditempat.

Okay back to story... :D

Pada pertandingan ini Naruto dan gaara digabungkan menjadi satu team, sedangkan kiba akan menjadi team lawan mereka. Team naruto terdiri dari Naruto, Gaara, lee, shino, dan sora sedangkan team kiba terdiri dari Kiba, rei, Yukimaru, omoi dan choji. Melihat team yang –menurut kiba- tidak seimbang, dia mendatangi sangan guru yang bersurai hijau ketat –dalam artian sesak-

"nee Gai-sensei, aku mau satu kelompok dengan naru-chan dan gaa-chan. Boleh ya?" kiba , pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik itu melancarkan jurus terlarang bagi kaum uke, _puppy eyes no jutsu _untuk mempengaruhi sang guru olahraga yang selalu memancarkan motto hidupnya dengan semangat dan mata berapi-rapi dan berteriak 'Semangat Jiwa Muda'. Para siswa –kecuali Naruto dan gaara- dan siswi nosebleed berat beserta sang guru. Sedangkan author sudah sedari tadi memasang tissue di hidung sebagai penyumbat jalurnya darah mengalir sambil mengetik ff yang malas diupdate dengan alasan tugas #plak

"Tidak bisa kiba! Kau jangan takut kalah melawan team sahabat mu! Kau harus mengeluarkan semangat jiwa muda mu untuk melawan mereka dan memenangkan pertandingan ini! Benarkan lee?! Gai menyupport kiba yang tidak melupakan trademark 'Semangat jiwa muda' dengan kedua bola matanya memancarkan api membara yang dibelakang terdapat background Pasang laut ditebing disetai dengan langit memancarkan sunset.

"benar gai-sensei! Kita tidak boleh takut dengan siapa pun lawan kita!" rock lee atau biasa dipanggil lee itu juga memancarkan background yang sama dan membuat orang-orang disana rada ilfee –kecuali gai-.

"lee... aku terharu akan semangat mu" gai meneteskan air mata.

"gai-sensei"

"lee"

"gai-sensei"

Mereka pun berlari dengan gaya slow motion yang memancarkan kerinduan yang dalam. Mereka berpelukan bagaikan dunia milik sendiri dengan background jatuhnya kelopak sakura. Dan ingatkan lah author untuk tidak membuat fanfict ini menjadi Fanfict GaiLee yang bahkan author juga rada-rada merinding untuk mengetiknya. Setuju?

"sudahlah ki-chan, sekali-sekali kita beda team tidak masalahkan. Naru juga kepingin sekali mencoba melawan ki-chan ttebayou! he..he..he... iya kan gaa-chan?" naruto mensupport sahabatnya dengan cengiran yang selalu bertengger dibibi manisnya.

"hn! Dan kita akan mengalahkan mu dengan cepat" ucap gaara dengan nada datar sedater angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembuh dari utara ke selatan #eh?

"PANDA JAHAT!" teriak kiba dengan nada kesal lalu dia langsung memeluk naruto.

"gaa-chan..." naruto menegur gaara yang dengan santainya atau bisa dikatakan cuek bebek karena telah sukses membuat puppy imut kesayangan lazy deer kesal.

"oke, gomen baka puppy! Just kidding nee" gaara meminta maaf dengan nada yang tak berubah. Seperti tidak ada penyesalan atas perbuatannya. Naruto yang melihat sahabat-sahabatnya hanya tertawa saja. Tanpa sadar ada yang mengamati mereka dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

_**Ternyata aku tersadar**_

_**Kita sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda**_

**.**

**.**

"_O archontes tou skotous tou theou tis selinis , itan echthros mou ston kosmo matia diastaseis pou kanate!" _(= wahai dewa bulan penguasa kegelapan, jerat lah musuhku dalam dunia dimensi yang kau buat) seseorag yang wajahnya terututupi oleh jubah mengucapkan mantra yang diarahkan kepada mereka yang sedang melakukan pertandingan basket. Tepatnya kepada tiga orang pemuda

Naruto, kiba dan gaara yang tidak siap akan adanya penyerangan terhisap ke dimensi yang mereka tidak dan kiba langsung memasang posisi menjaga untuk melindungi naruto Dimensi yang hanya terdapat kegelapan tanpa cahaya yang memberikan penerangan membuat kekuatan kiba dan gaara melemah.

"ga-chan, ki-chan, kita sekarang ada dimana ttebane?" naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman mencoba membuka suaranya.

"aku juga tidak tahu! Yang pasti kita sekarang dijebak!" kata kiba yang merasa sudah mulai mati rasa tubuhnya.

"jangan lemah ki-chan!yang penting kita harus lepas dari dunia dimensi ini!" gaara mencoba memberi semangat kepada teman seperjuangannya.

"aku tahu itu gaa-chan! Naru-chan bersabarlah, kita pasti lepas dari dunia ini" kiba berusaha menyemangati temannya dan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia itu tahan. Percuma dia berlatih dengan tekanan yang kuat kalau ini saja dia sudah menyerah. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menggunakan jubah hitam menampilkan sosoknya di depan mereka.

"welcome to my dimensions and enjoy with my greeting hell"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

**[Run – Leona Lewis]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holla minna-san!**

**Jumpa lagi dengan author yang malas ini yang akhirnya ingat untuk mengupdate chap 6**

**Hehehe**

**Anyway thank you so much sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow karya gak jelas ini**

**Waktu itu bilang mau melanjutkan ff 'my last love' dan akafuri kan?**

**Ternyata malah hiatus total... hehehe**

**Mungkin siap ini bakal hiatus lebih dari 7 bulan karena bakal menghadapi**

**Penjurusan yang melelahkan**

**Jadi readers saja dulu... hehehe**

**balasan review**

**Yunaucii : makasih sudah menungguin nee. Ini lanjutannya **** Judul ff ini adalah Last war atau perang terakhir. Ini sebetulnya memiliki 2 prequal : Saisho no senso atau perang pertama (MadaHashi) dan 2 pertengahan : Atarashi sho atau perang dingin (FugaMina) dan Heiwa atau perdamaian (SasuNaruko) dan squal ini berjudul Eizoku suru kofuku atau kebahagiaan abadi... thank you sudah membaca fanfict ini**

**Mifta cinya : kalo itu masih secret nee, karena ini masih dalam perawalan... thank you sudah membaca fanfict ini**

**Kuchiharu : yokatta nee baa-chan... arigatou... risa gak bisa buat panjang2 nee baa-chan sering lupa soalnya... thanks baa-chan buat kritik dan masukannya ya... thank you sudah membaca fanfict ini**

**NamikazeLinChan :****salam kenal juga lin-chan.. panggil risa saja nee... tidak berhenti kok Cuma bakal lama terbit nee... thank you sudah membaca ff risa nee... dan itu pakai bahasa yunani karena cerita ini sedikit bertemakan romawi kuno ttebayou! Yami no ouji itu si sasu-teme, sedangkan anaknya mereka bergelar oji riezon atau pangeran pengubung nee... kalau itu menma atau bukan itu masih dalam perjalanan nee... karena ini masih perawalan ttebayou..****thank you sudah membaca fanfict ini **

**Zhiewon189: etto... banyak juga nee... okay, risa akan jawab setiap pertanyaan **

**Yups, mereka adalah renkarnasi. Masalah hilangnya ingatan naruto akan dibahas dichap-chap berikutnya tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini**

**Mungkin sai jadi pengganggu, tapi bakal zhi-chan ketahui siapa sebenarnya pengganggu itu**

**Yups, untuk menentukan cerita ini happy ending ato sad ending ditentukan gimana mereka akan melewatinya. Dan mood author sendiri**

**Hohoho... banyak menduga itu menma... tapi apakah itu menma, zhi-chan bisa mengetahuinya setelah flashbacknya dibuat... dia memiliki rahasia dan alasan tersendiri**

**Arigatou naa sudah membaca dan menreview fanfict ini**

** : yups itu menma, tapi apakah itu menma yang asli atau tidak.. karena itu masih termasuk dalam misteri illahi #eh****? thank you sudah membaca fanfict ini**

**Alta0sapphire : sudah ttebayou~ ? thank you sudah membaca fanfict ini**

**See ya in the next chap**

**Nee a chu~?**

_**RisaSano**_


End file.
